


驚蟄

by MrSkull



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: ①年齡操作有②普通人AU
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

「喂寺辻，你明天真的不去了？」  
「明天開始要在家裏幫手啦。」寺辻迅速地把暑期作業塞進包裏，向同學揮了揮手快步離開了學校。  
「怎麼每次放假他都在家幫手啊。」  
「沒辦法啦，畢竟是名店的兒子嘛。」

寺辻健一郎，京菓子名店·Tachibana的老闆娘的兒子。他之上還有一個姐姐，繼承了母親的姓氏和事業，在母親退休之後會成為菓子店的新一代老闆娘，然後迎接她入贅冠上橘姓的丈夫，且產下的第一個後代會在將來接替她的位置。而寺辻健一郎則繼承了入贅的父親的姓氏，除了長假的時候犧牲一點玩樂時間幫手家中活計以外，活得跟普通家庭的少年一樣自由。  
「我回來啦。」  
「健醬歡迎回來，」應聲的是站在櫥櫃後待客的姐姐，「快去洗手，後廚有今天做菓子剩的草莓。」  
「好耶，謝謝老姐！」寺辻跑上樓把背包放好，趕緊又蹬蹬蹬地下到後廚去吃今早新鮮送來的草莓。菓子師傅已經回家了，通常他們每天都來得特別早，午後剩下幾名徒弟幫忙做好明天的準備，許多功夫得留到第二天清晨才能做。  
寺辻也是幫忙打下手的其中一人。把煮好的紅豆用木鏟通過細密的濾網壓成綿密的豆泥，是和式菓子必不可少的餡料。寺辻能做出堪稱完美的橘家大福，但菓子上雕花畫獸的裝飾，還是差了不少火候。  
帶著些許玩心的非繼承人總是能被原諒的，畢竟能跟家裏說明跟同學去玩的假期，寺辻也會選擇默默在家幫忙，是個相當乖巧懂事的孩子。  
「健醬，爸爸同學的兒子明天過來，你有時間去接他回家嗎？」考試前寺辻父親告訴他們家裏會來客人借住，暑假期間在関西地區遊玩。  
「好，晚飯之後我找爸爸要對方的電話。」

大學的假期開始得比高中要早。土田在大阪住了一周，拖著行李踏上去往京都的JR。京都的地鐵分佈沒有大阪或東京密集，出行偏向以公交車為主。土田的父親聯繫上了在京都入贅到老甜品鋪的發小，拜託對方照顧一下要去関西圈旅遊的兒子。  
「你好，」土田看到在JR京都站外等候的父親熟人的兒子，發到手機上的照片看來是前不久才拍的，「我是土田哲也。」  
「你好，我是寺辻健一郎。」寺辻領著土田出站，告訴他坐公交車到家裏會更方便。  
「爸爸跟我說了你是一個人來的，京都和奈良我都可以帶你逛。」  
「好的，謝謝。」土田坐在橘家給他準備好的小和室裏，放好行李之後寺辻便帶著他跟父母和姐姐打招呼。  
土田遞去從関東帶來的手信，恰到好處的禮儀既不顯得生疏也不過於親近。寺辻的母親祖上一直是京都本地人，對這樣的禮節更是講究，土田這一見面便獲得了個好印象。  
午飯過後，寺辻帶土田先到附近的祇園閒逛。那裏除了有出名的八坂神社和花見小路通，還有暑假期間剛好能碰上的高台寺的夜間賞燈。來到京都想要增添點入鄉隨俗氣息的土田在出門前換上了一套素色的淡藍色浴衣，配上紺色腰帶讓他的俊美更顯秀氣。寺辻則穿著再尋常不過的棉布衫，寬鬆的衣服讓少年秀頎的身形更顯修長，土田踩著二齒木屐才不過與他平視，想必還有繼續成長的空間。  
祇園的外國遊客非常多。不論是在路上遇到穿著齊全去赴會的舞子，還是穿著浴衣的路人，遊客——尤其歐美人，都會不吝對任何對象的讚美。土田一路上沒少被遊人攔下稱讚，甚至還有請求合影留念的人，寺辻站在路邊的石階上雙手插著口袋，淡淡笑著等土田終於脫離他人的好意糾纏。  
「抱歉。」明明不是他惹的麻煩，土田還是首先道了歉。軟軟的口吻與京都婉轉的方言腔調不一樣，是寺辻不甚習慣聽到的標準腔，誠意和情緒都更表裏如一。  
「沒事，走吧。」考慮到土田穿著木屐，寺辻放慢了腳步。要說把這圈逛遍其實也沒有多少步程，但讓平日裏習慣了運動鞋的大學生穿著5公分高的硬質拖鞋走路，還是更容易感到疲累。逛過神社出來，寺辻領著土田到一家仿古建築的賣燒糰子的店，讓土田坐在路邊傘下的木椅等他。  
寺辻買了兩串糰子配上抹茶，把盤子放到兩人的位置中間，讓土田先嘗嘗看。  
「啊，好吃！」土田笑了起來，唇角沾著一點點醬汁。寺辻剛想給他遞紙巾擦一下嘴，就見到土田伸出一截紅潤的舌尖，輕輕掃過嘴角把醬汁舔走了。  
「怎麼了？你不吃？」  
「啊，嗯。」寺辻低頭摸了摸自己的唇角，猶豫了一陣，「給你拍個照吧。」  
「欸？」  
殷紅的紙傘下，身穿藍色浴衣的土田像味道輕淡的薄荷糖一般剔透。他把糰子舉到面前張嘴作勢要咬下，卻不知自己的眉目比起調皮更顯得嫵媚動人。  
「你看。」寺辻像獻寶一樣將手機遞過去。  
「哇，健一郎君拍照技術很不錯嘛。」  
那當然也要模特夠好看才行。這樣的話寺辻當然沒有說出口。

晚飯後寺辻的母親叫他把以前的矮木屐找出來，讓土田試一試尺寸是否合適。那雙木屐寺辻前年只穿過一次，還嶄新得幾乎沒有使用痕跡。矮木屐比起二齒木屐來對腳的負擔少很多，對於已經穿著高蹺一樣的鞋子逛了一個下午的土田來說，這樣的提議無疑是最貼心的。謝過寺辻母親之後，土田被領著踏往高台寺的路。飯後京都的遊人變得稀少，白天的炎熱被夜風帶走，撫過皮膚的溫度甚是清涼。  
高台寺夏天的夜裏跟白天完全不一樣。翠綠的竹林在夜色中顯得深不可測，雖有燈光但無法照透的環境就像處處藏著玄機。  
「好像變得更莊嚴了。」土田看著在燈光通明中的寺院，那些文化遺產建築物被賦予了新的顏色，未被照亮的細節處卻有無法形容的神秘感，顯得比在日光下更宏偉。枯山水庭院被投射了燈光，龍的身影在白砂中穿梭，青黃之色交替翻騰，瞬間吸引了土田的全部注意力。  
「這裏。」寺辻拉著土田到面向庭院的木廊坐下。土田穿著浴衣沒辦法像寺辻那樣肆意岔開雙腿，只好跪坐在木板上。好一陣終於忍受不住麻痺，身體開始東歪西扭想要調整坐姿。  
「腿麻了嗎？」  
「嗯。」土田捶了捶大腿側，早知道剛才盤腿坐就不會這麼快撐不住，現在僵硬的腿根本挪不動。  
「側著坐吧，」寺辻往土田那邊挪過去一點，「靠著我就好。不然等下站不起來。」  
土田笑得很不好意思，面對比自己小的青年一點成人的樣子都沒有，為了融入京都的心情而勉強自己穿上浴衣和木屐，還讓寺辻家人照顧自己。寺辻還在長高的年紀，身材自然顯得單薄，土田盡量將體重壓在撐地的手臂上，靠向對方的力度便減少許多。特殊的燈光展示結束後，寺辻扶著土田站起來，好一會兒才開始往臥龍池的方向走去。  
「哎！」寺辻應聲回過頭，才發現土田落後了幾步。借來穿的木屐掉在身後，土田匆忙回過身去，「帶子斷掉了。」  
「抱歉，放了兩年的屐果然不應該拿出來給你用。」寺辻讓土田搭在自己肩上，把人帶到遊客休息的地方坐下。他去找院內的店家，找可以臨時把帶子綁緊的東西。  
「你稍微等我一下。」高瘦的青年像風一樣在土田面前跑過，被院內的工作人員提醒不能跑動之後歉意地鞠了躬，又快步向著出口走去。  
「太好了。」寺辻很快就回來，手裏拿著一雙剛剛在附近的雜貨店買到的人字拖，「幸好說明情況之後門房讓我回來。」  
人字拖的膠底柔軟，輕便的緣故帶子對腳背的拉力跟木屐比幾乎不存在，累了一天的腳弓終於得到了緩解。雖然穿著人字拖在院內繼續參觀看起來確認不大得體，但礙於突發情況，提著壞掉木屐的土田還是得到了諒解，這天的行程總算是順利結束。  
「今天真是麻煩你了。」洗過澡後，土田來到寺辻的屋裏。他特意到外面的便利店買了最新出的雪條，正在長身體的小夥可是對睡前攝入糖這種考究的養生問題毫不介意。  
「沒事，爸爸讓我帶著你也是考慮到旅遊中會有各種狀況嘛。」寺辻是個十分開朗的人，聽說學習成績也很好。在學校估計是個相當受同學歡迎的存在，跟誰都能打成一片。  
「明天我會穿運動鞋出門的。」土田這樣保證道。


	2. 2

土田是被樓下熱鬧的聲音弄醒的。菓子店開店之前有許多準備，橘家早就習慣了清晨起來便熱熱鬧鬧的，寺辻早就起來幫忙在後廚打了一陣下手，土田洗漱完下樓跟大家打招呼，正好看到他洗手準備離開。  
「早，哲也哥。早餐在飯廳，我們都吃過了。等你好了就能出門。」  
老舖有很多講究的地方，比如後廚的人是不能出現在店面的，還有住客和家人也不能經過大門出去。生活區和店稍稍隔開，但飯廳和一樓的衛生間是跟店裏的師傅學徒共用的。寺辻的母親和姐姐準備妥當後就會在店面待客，忙完手頭的功夫有幾名學徒還要負責送貨。因為要照顧土田的原因，原來假期會幫忙送貨的寺辻就不再安排更多工作，弄了一寫點心的內餡之後就完成任務。  
「好像給你們添了許多麻煩。」寺辻母親來飯廳跟土田打招呼的時候，土田表達了可以自己一個人遊玩的提議。原以為只是暑假中花點時間陪伴的舉手之勞，沒想到還影響到了人家的生意。  
「不要緊喔，那孩子本來也是戰力外人員。」母親毫不忌諱地拿寺辻的手藝來說笑。他不是個能坐得住的孩子，好奇心旺盛是他的優點，但相對地就缺乏持之以恆的能力。做菓子必須膽大心細，落手前就要想好全貌，而且還必須經過長時間大量的重複練習，就他現在的年紀也不會願意把精力花在這上面。  
「家裏也不需要他來繼承這些，只要考個大學找份喜歡的工作，他的責任就算是完成了。」  
「比起姊姊來是輕鬆很多吧。」  
「所以他也會想著能夠多少分擔一點，」母親這樣說著，對寺辻還是會感到貼心和自豪的，「總之，照顧好你是他現在的首要任務。」  
「真的很感謝。」  
寺辻母親並不在意。由於兩家父親一直交好而且有經常聯繫，其實他們曾經在橫須賀的土田家裏有見過好幾回。最初是寺辻父母剛結婚，帶著京都出身的妻子到橫須賀老家拜訪，順便去老友家裏作客。那時候土田也不過幾歲的小孩，跟在哥哥身後向陌生的成年人打招呼，還對客人帶來的精緻的菓子進行了一番孩童的誠摯讚美。後來寺辻的姊姊出生和健一郎出生，土田父親都帶著兄弟倆到寺辻家裏祝賀，只是土田都沒有想起來。兩家都希望能將友誼延續到下一代，所以讓土田來家裏住，或是讓寺辻去橫須賀打擾土田家，都是不在話下的小事。  
「不用多禮，你的父母跟我們都相熟，只要玩得開心就行。」

去往伏見稲荷大社的路上，土田給寺辻看了很多橫須賀的照片。與京都不同，橫須賀是個海濱城市，有著名的相模灣和東京灣，兩邊蜿蜒的海岸線讓多處海岸都美不勝收。  
「來橫須賀選夏天，我帶你好好逛逛。」土田說到能在相模灣衝浪，還能在海邊遠眺富士山。  
「等考上大學，暑假我就過去。」  
「健一郎君想要考哪家？」  
「想考関西圈的大學，但我又想趁這個機會去関東看看。」  
「那我找點那邊大學的資料，回頭發給你。」  
「好，謝謝！」  
說著土田就把自己大學的照片翻給寺辻看。校區內有名的一道風景線是一棟有著四方角的側塔，旁邊還有一棟屋頂是斜角的高樓。土田在那裏讀到大二，已經做好了要在本校攻讀研究生的準備。  
「你要是來東京上學的話，我還可以帶你逛遍東京。」土田對與寺辻成為朋友有良好的期望，他覺得寺辻這樣開朗的人相處起來很愉快，既然家長也有來往成為世交也挺好的。  
「那我得更努力啦。」寺辻看著那讓人憧憬的校園風景，內心的期盼漸漸高漲。高中畢業、讀大學、成年、認識新的朋友，見識新的世界，這一切都讓他感到興奮。  
「我聽伯母說你成績挺好的，早慶MARCH的資料都給你準備一下。」  
「喔！」寺辻拿出手機，跟土田一起搖一搖把對方加到聊天軟件的聯繫人裏面去。

逛伏見稲荷大社，實際上都是為了看本殿後的千本鳥居。寺辻帶著土田在表參道背著樓門拍下照片留念，就開始往神社的後山出發。鳥居一直蜿蜒到稲荷山，登頂的一之峰大概有233米，對於兩個年輕力壯的男子而言並不是多大的挑戰。  
陽光透過鳥居的縫隙射進來，照得眼中一片橙紅。寺辻帶著土田走到遊客稀少的小路上，在蜿蜒的一段鳥居排成的隧道中留下各種姿態的照片。土田的皮膚相對白皙，在紅色的鳥居中輕快穿行，投向寺辻的表情總是帶著顯而易見的喜悅，每每被鏡頭捕捉到的樣子都像流連人間的精靈。  
「來，我也給你拍幾張。」  
「不用啦，」寺辻顯得有點腼腆，「這是經常來的地方了。」  
「那就找人幫忙拍點合照吧。」難得這麼特別的景色，土田想記錄下來此時此刻陪在他身邊的人的模樣。  
「你看！」小路轉角有處供奉著幾塊大石，一對石獅子守著，供奉用的石板桌左右豎起兩個鋼製的燭臺，一隻黑色的喵咪正在喝燭臺裏早上積下的露水。那通體黑得發亮的皮毛，就像境內到處可見守著稲荷神周身黝黑的狐狸，那些狐狸叼著金色的麥穗，或是低頭莊嚴地面向遊客。  
「伏見稲荷大社的狐狸是神使，」寺辻這樣解釋著，「跟我們聽說的狐狸就是稲荷神的說法有點出入。」  
「所以，」土田大膽地像黑貓靠近，緩緩抬起手機錄下它安靜喝水的樣子，「這可能也是稲荷神的神使啰。」  
「搞不好是呢。」寺辻停在不遠處，生怕驚動貓咪和拍貓的人。  
貓咪喝完水之後，站在供奉台上，毫不忌諱地盯著土田看。  
「咪咪，喵——」土田的手機還在錄著，他又往前挪了半步，見貓一點都沒有害怕想逃的樣子又向前靠了靠，「哎呀，走掉了。」  
土田略有遺憾地回過頭，才發現一直站在原處的寺辻，腳下圍了一圈貓。  
「怎麼會這樣，哈哈你別動喔。」他輕輕走到寺辻身邊，那些貓有的在地上打滾，有的舉起一隻後腿弓著身體舔毛，還有的只是坐在那裏一動不動。土田迅速按下快門，把一臉無奈的寺辻和動個沒完的貓們全數收進鏡頭裏。  
寺辻是貓薄荷的笑話，一直持續到當晚回到家之後。今天的晚飯是在家裏吃的，一家人加上土田一邊分享著今天拍下的照片，一邊聊著關於狐狸的傳說。融洽的姐弟關係是只有兄長的土田所不能體會的相處方式，很小的時候哥哥會照顧和遷就他，年歲見長之後卻經常產生摩擦。寺辻的姐姐比土田小一歲，念完高中就開始著手學習如何當一名老店的老闆娘。相比之下能夠自由選擇的寺辻，還是顯得更幸運。  
幸好，寺辻姐姐可以說是人美心善，有著跟寺辻類似的開朗性格和更為細膩的觀察力，加之不俗的外貌和端莊的舉止，想要覓得一位好婿入贅也非難事。


	3. 3

之後那天他們去了嵐山，當然沒有錯過有名的天龍寺。與高臺寺不同，天龍寺有著相當有名的庭院，他們在寺裏呆了一個上午，又在山中和竹林逛了整個下午。傍晚在渡月橋上看夠了桂川河的風景，商量著明天要出發去奈良看鹿。  
晚上吃過飯後土田早早就睡下了，連日來的勞頓縱是年輕的軀體也支撐不住。寺辻洗過澡後喝著冰凍的麥茶吹風扇，等母親和姐姐對完今天的賬出來，他就給姐姐也遞過去一杯。  
「怎麼啦，」看他殷勤的樣子，姐姐就猜到是有求於她，「零花錢不夠了？」  
「老姐，有個事想跟你商量。」  
寺辻說了想要去関東讀書的想法。他一直覺得家裏的事情他也有責任承擔一點，所以早早就下了決心要考上関西圈的大學。家裏倒是跟他持相反意見，覺得他應該出去闖自己的一片天地，所以上了高中之後也有在有意無意地讓他改變想法。  
「找到想做的事就去吧，老姐支持你。」  
「但是店裏……」  
「店裏有這麼多師傅和學徒在，還輪到你這個小孩子擔心嗎？」  
「我要在這邊的話，總能幫上點忙吧。」  
「健醬，店是由我繼承的，將來也會成為我和丈夫的店鋪。即便你在這裏，也不會有多一個掌櫃的位置，這你是知道的。」  
「我知道。」  
「既然你有可選的路，就不必顧忌家裏的事情，好好做你想做的事吧。」  
「但是老姐呢？你不想去做你想做的事嗎？」  
「我啊，從來沒覺得繼承店舖是被強迫的事情，不如說這就是我想做的。」  
「謝謝老姐。」  
「倒是你真的要去関東，切記不要讓爸媽太擔心了。」寺辻還算靠譜，但在意外的地方卻會掉鏈子，這點家人都知道，就總會有點記掛。  
「安啦，哲也哥說會看著我。」  
「你可別給人家添麻煩了。」姐姐拍了拍寺辻的肩，「回頭跟老媽說一聲，然後好好考。」  
「好。」  
「還有，明天帶土田去奈良不要走太多地方了，他看起來有點累。」  
「嗯，我會注意的。」  
「快去睡，明天還有紅豆泥等著你。」

奈良的景點比起京都，對土田的體力是更大的考驗。寺辻雖然答應了不會帶他去太多地方，但東大寺、奈良公園和就在附近的春日大社，就幾乎要了他的命。他們先是拜訪了春日大社，參觀了萬葉植物園，然後到奈良公園餵了鹿，又進到東大寺境內，一路向正倉院和知足院進發，折回二月堂之後，從後山往回走。由於都是鄰近的景點，一路都沒有交通工具可以代步，待到他們終於坐上近鐵回京都，土田的腳底板已經失去知覺了。  
晚飯時寺辻的父母聽到土田今天的遭遇之後流了一額汗。父親讓寺辻帶土田去附近的澡堂，可以舒展開四肢好好泡澡消疲勞，還交待兒子明天就在附近逛逛看看，讓土田好好歇上一天。  
蹲坐在蛇口前清洗的時候，寺辻主動提出給土田擦背，算是給土田賠不是，還借著點滑膩膩的沐浴液給土田捏了肩膀和背部。土田身上的皮膚比曬過的臉和手臂更顯白皙，胸前和後背一堆星星點點的黑痣，卻一點都不影響觀感，反倒更增添了一番趣味。那覆著些許肌肉的成年人的肉體褪去了高中生的青澀，又沒到壯年的堅實——在看慣了同齡人單薄身板的寺辻眼中，倒是透出了一股難以言喻的色情。  
「哲也哥，平時有做什麼運動嗎？」  
「游泳。」土田身材修長精瘦，論體格不輸還在發育階段已經高他好幾公分的寺辻，「你呢？」  
「籃球、足球、網球。游泳也會去，不過還是球類為主。」聞言土田點點頭，才不準備告訴對方自己是個球類白癡的事實。  
「大學會有更多的社團活動，」土田解釋著，「不過大三結束後大家都要為就業和考研努力，享受部活的樂趣就到盡頭了。」  
寺辻像是在思考著什麼，目光一直黏在土田的側腰上。那裏只有薄薄的脂肪，非常直觀地呈現出凹陷的肌肉輪廓。他彷彿是在思考要怎樣的運動強度才能練出這樣的腹肌，又像是單純把目光隨便停在一處。但被如此專注盯著的土田卻有點彆扭，畢竟腹外斜肌並不是日常會被注意到的位置。  
但土田並不是那種容易感到害羞就逃避的性格，他轉過身體去向寺辻展示自己還算滿意的肩膀和手臂的肌肉，還順帶鼓勵他保持運動逐漸把肌肉練起來。仿佛這樣講就會掩蓋掉剛才略微尷尬的氣氛，他不想去猜測寺辻為什麼現在變成盯著他的胸口，並且假裝沒看到有意無意掃過他用毛巾蓋著下體的眼神。  
男人嘛，總是對這樣那樣的事情保持著三歲孩童般無聊的好奇心。  
回去的時候他們一人銜著一條冰棍，寺辻終於做了點像個未成年人的事情，選了草莓牛奶的味道。土田吃的是咖啡味，他伸出舌尖舔掉快要滴到手上的液體，然後急忙在冰棍底端用力吮了一口，再從新把冰棍塞回嘴裏。寺辻就那樣怔怔看著他，一時忘了挪動雙腿。  
「怎麼啦？快走。」夜裏還有一絲未消的暑氣，土田可不想半路上又出一身汗。  
「來了！」寺辻趕緊快步跟上。


	4. 4

「健醬？」  
「啊，抱歉。老姐你說什麼？」寺辻姐姐皺著眉看了弟弟好一陣，讓他洗手跟自己到餐廳來一趟。  
今天土田沒有出門，一大早就跟著寺辻來到後廚做菓子的準備工作，現在正在師傅旁邊看人家刁鑽的手藝，不亦樂乎。而寺辻則發了一個早上呆，手裏的活就沒有開始過，整個人像丟了魂一樣。  
「說吧，你今天是怎麼了。」姐姐也不跟他客氣，對在現場不單幫不上忙還影響了師傅工作進度的態度，嚴肅批評還是需要的。  
「對不起。」他知道今天的自己很不在狀態，可這也沒辦法。他沒辦法誠實地告訴自己老姐，他昨晚夢到了什麼，今天起床幹了什麼。寺辻低著頭道歉，對因為自己怠工影響到其他師傅工作的事情感到自責。  
土田出現在他的夢裏。夢裏的土田就像昨天澡堂裏看到那樣，赤裸的、濕漉漉的、胸口因為熱氣而潮紅。骨感的手指撫過白皙的肌膚，在零星的痣附近畫圈。他不敢再去回憶接下來的內容，也不想去想起還在陽台滴著水的才洗好的內褲。  
寺辻不知道這意味著什麼。他有點慌張，而這不是能跟姐姐談的事，更不可能跟父母去談。他只能把這種難以解釋的心情藏起來，等這份悸動自然而然地過去。  
姐姐看了寺辻一陣，見對方沒有要解釋的意思，把手邊的麥茶倒一杯放到他面前。  
「出去玩吧，不要礙手礙腳。」她無奈地笑了。

開店之後土田謝過後廚的點心師傅，跟著寺辻出門閒逛。坐上巴士到四條，他們來到了能吃到各種特色小菜的錦市場。寺辻首先給土田買了一隻八爪魚串，看著對方咬下一口，露出震驚不已的表情。  
「欸？哎？？」被竹籤穿著的八爪魚頭裏，其實包著鵪鶉蛋，甜甜的醬料讓吃過早餐沒太久的土田感到了食慾被帶動起來。  
「好吃嗎，來嘗嘗這個。」寺辻左手拿著一包用豆腐炸出來的小甜甜圈，右手是一盒塗了特製味噌的烤麩，就等著看土田更想吃哪個。  
「哇，這可真是。」土田哪個都想嘗嘗，結果寺辻告訴他不要那麼快填飽肚子，前方還有特色章魚丸和魚刺身串等著他。  
「這個超好吃！」土田咬了一口，眉毛都在跳舞。他把串串遞到寺辻面前，毫不在意地讓對方也咬一口。  
「我嘗過啦。」  
「快咬一口，我吃不完這麼多好吃的。」土田講得好像很有道理，語調千迴百轉地勾人從命。寺辻皺著眉卻笑著，對明明比自己年長但毫無顧忌撒嬌的人感到無奈。  
「好吃嗎？」  
「好吃。」明明是寺辻給土田買的，反而是土田問他好不好吃。土田笑得很燦爛，看著寺辻的表情是全然的信任。而寺辻看著對方的臉，又禁不住想起昨天晚上的夢境，表情一瞬間僵在那裏。  
「怎麼了？」  
「咬、咬到舌頭了⋯⋯」這就是胡思亂想的報應。  
「哈哈哈哈，健一郎君還是小孩子嗎。」  
「我不是小孩子了！」寺辻突然大聲反駁，嚇得土田定住看著他好一陣。  
「抱歉，」十六七的年紀已經覺得自己長大了，但是在成人的眼裏又顯得幼稚。這個年紀的心情最複雜，過來人的土田也意識到自己說了不適合的話，「因為健一郎君一直都很穩重，偶爾表現的小迷糊會讓人覺得很可愛。」  
「可愛什麼的……」還是把他當小孩看，寺辻心裏說不出的賭氣。  
「好啦，來。」土田指著那家門口排了不少人的抹茶甜筒店，「我去給你買那個賠罪，要什麼口味？」  
「豆乳。」  
「吃了不許生我氣了喔。」  
排了好一陣，土田才終於買到了兩個甜筒。他給自己買了抹茶，寺辻因為手裏拿著剛才還沒吃完的小食，土田就拿著甜筒直接遞過去讓寺辻吃。在被注視著的情況下伸出舌頭來舔甜筒，寺辻還是第一次經歷。這個時候就覺得幸好自己皮膚比較黑，就算臉上熱烘烘地對方應該也看不出來。  
「豆乳的好吃嗎？」  
「好吃。」  
「那我也要嘗嘗。」土田往豆乳的冰糕上咬了一口，融化成乳白的液體沾在唇上，他伸出舌尖舔了舔，然後笑著說豆乳的味道也好好吃。  
「健一郎君你是不是不舒服？」見對方又想什麼出了神，土田擔心是連日的陪游讓他筋疲力盡，每天還一早起來幫家裏做事，大概是沒有休息好。  
「沒有，沒事。」寺辻不敢再去看土田的臉。  
「抱歉，讓你陪了幾天太累了吧。」手上拿著沒吃完的甜筒，土田只好把自己的額頭湊過去，探一探寺辻有沒有發燒。  
「！」  
「哎，吃的掉了！」土田才把食物盒子撿起來，抬頭發現原來站在面前的人消失了，「健一郎君？」

「我回來了。」  
「歡迎回來。」寺辻父親在準備晚飯，從廚房應了一聲，「哲也呢？」  
「啊……他、我……我有點事就先回來了。」寺辻趕緊衝上樓到房間拿了暑假作業，「同學問我借這個，送了就回來！」  
寺辻小跑出門，在車站撞到剛下車的土田。  
「健一郎君！」土田給他發了好多消息都沒有回，不太認識路的土田只好查了路線回家。沒想到剛下車就遇到寺辻。  
「抱歉，有、有急事……」寺辻顯得心神不寧，低著頭說著連自己都不會相信的藉口。  
「沒關係，」土田也不知道對方究竟突然是怎麼了，看樣子也可能是自己說了些什麼話惹得寺辻不高興。果然，還是很在意剛才說他像小孩子的事情吧，「你忙吧，我先回去休息。」


	5. 5

晚飯的時候，原來一直有說有笑的氣氛變得有點詭異地安靜。寺辻很快就吃過飯回了房間，姐姐跟土田聊到了夏天可以去貴船的川床嬉水吃飯，是個休閒的好去處。土田剩下的假期不多，回東京之後要早早回到學校，為了日後能順利讀研做努力。  
「那我今晚做點功課，謝謝你。」  
「讓健醬帶你去就好，他去過好幾回了熟門熟路。」  
「不用了，折騰了幾天他也累了吧。」土田低著頭整理剛才了解到的信息，謝過對方之後就回了房間。  
「健醬開門。」  
「怎麼了老姐？」  
「給。」姐姐帶了兩根冰棍來，進了房就直接坐到寺辻的轉椅上，「要聊天嗎。」  
「欸，好突然。要聊什麼？」  
「聊你突然把人扔在外面自己跑回來的事。」  
「啊……你聽老爸說了啊。」  
「嗯，所以你怎麼回事？」  
「因為同學突然要借暑假作業。」寺辻怎麼可能說得出來，他看著土田的時候腦裏一堆亂七八糟的畫面。他不知道自己這是怎麼了，但他不能好好面對土田，至少現在不行。  
「別糊弄我。」  
「老姐，」寺辻把手上的冰棍遞向姐姐，「草莓味要吃嗎。」  
「吃。」  
姐姐的舌頭在低溫下也是鮮艷的紅色，舌尖軟軟地舔著嘴唇，潔白的牙齒咬在粉色的草莓冰棍上居然也透出女孩子的可愛感覺。但這些跟土田都不一樣。土田是個俊朗的男性，放在人堆裏總能吸引他人的注意，而他本人對此既有自覺又毫不在意。寺辻大概也是被他吸引的人之一。這對土田來說應該不算什麼吧，受歡迎的人對自己會影響別人到什麼程度就算心裏有數也自會甘之如飴。他什麼都沒做，是寺辻自己想得太多了。  
「明天土田要去貴船，你陪他去嗎？」  
「明天啊，我可能有事。」  
「過幾天他就要回去啦，會有好長一段日子不會再見呢。」  
「喔，嗯。老姐覺得哲也哥怎麼樣？」  
「很帥。」  
「欸？」  
「不是嗎？還是男生不覺得？」  
「是很帥啦。」  
「嗯，那就是男生也會覺得帥的帥哥。性格很可愛啊，估計超搶手的。」  
「這樣啊。」  
「所以不是我喜歡的類型，因為會覺得累。」會覺得不安，也會覺得比自己美太多的男性不適合，姐姐這樣笑著解釋，「不夠優秀的話會擔心配不上他吧。」  
「好複雜。」  
「放心，你小子可不會給別人這種壓力。」  
「喂老姐！」  
「現在別想這麼多，好好考了大學再來擔心自己受不受歡迎的問題吧。」

結果第二天，寺辻還沒換好衣服，就聽說土田已經提早出發到貴船神社去了。說是擔心寺辻連日來的疲憊影響休息，自己一個人去逛逛就好。  
下午四點多的時候，店裏收到了警局打來的電話。爸爸拿了車鑰匙叫上寺辻匆忙出門，在車上寺辻才聽說了土田在貴船遊玩的時候手機被偷了的事情。幸好門店的電話在網上就能搜到，值班的警員在登記完土田的情況之後，讓土田盡快聯繫了運營商進行緊急處理，並致電給橘家叫人來把土田接回去。  
「出門在外會有很多突發事情，」寺辻父親雖不是批評他，但也希望寺辻通過這次事件能記住照顧他人的責任，以及自己出門要注意的事項，「讓你去陪著哲也，也是希望能避免這種事情發生。」  
「對不起。」  
「日後你要是出去玩自己也要注意。」  
接上土田之後，寺辻父親向土田了解了情況。無奈遇到這樣的事情，土田只好把回程安排提前。  
「抱歉，今天要是陪著你的話……」買新幹線票的時候，寺辻陪在了土田身邊。  
「沒關係，這不是你的責任。」土田拍了拍寺辻的肩。明明遇到不快的事情，反倒是土田安慰自責的寺辻。青年深深感受到了作為後輩的不周到，還有各種小事堆積起來的無力感。  
「還是很抱歉。」  
「回去補辦了手機我再跟你聯繫，」土田笑起來，除了浪費了幾天假期之外其實他並沒有在意什麼，倒是寺辻比較敏感，他也不能過於表現得這是小事不必介懷，好像別人的擔憂沒有意義，「學校的事情我們再聊喔。」  
「好。」明明是比自己高出半個頭的身長，自責的時候會把肩膀縮起來垂下腦袋，寺辻就是在這種地方讓土田深深感受到了年少感。但是他一點都不介意跟這樣的寺辻相處，不會覺得照顧對方的情緒是個麻煩，或是說因為年齡差和經歷差造成了什麼溝通的鴻溝。土田對認識寺辻還是挺滿意的，也希望能跟他持續交往。  
回家之後土田跟寺辻一家拍了合照，吃了一頓相當豐盛的晚餐。之後土田被寺辻拉到房間聊天，明明是發出邀請的人卻坐在自己的床上沉默不語。  
「健一郎君？」  
「如果考到了東京的大學，我可以經常找你玩嗎？」  
「當然沒問題。」  
「哲也哥……有女朋友嗎？」  
「哎？我們讀設計的男女比例還不錯，不過我暫時沒有喔。你想讀哪個專業？」  
「不知道，但是我國語成績不太好。」  
「那還是選理科或者工科吧，不過跟設計學院相比女同學比例就會低很多。」  
「嗯。」寺辻並不是為了這個去提問的，不過土田的誤會他也不打算解釋，「哲也哥……」  
「嗯？」  
「今晚，我能跟你一起睡嗎？」  
「欸，可以喔。」  
「那你睡這裏。」寺辻起身把土田拉到自己床上坐下，然後跑去把土田房間的被褥抱過來。  
「我睡地上就好啦。」  
「哲也哥明天還要趕路，好好休息吧。」做得不錯喔寺辻健一郎。他心裏這樣告訴自己，然後把臉埋在留著土田味道的枕頭裏，假裝已經睏了想要睡覺。  
「那，我關燈啰。」  
「嗯，晚安。」

聽到床上的人發出了均勻的呼吸聲，寺辻才敢睜開眼睛。他瞪著天花板等了好一陣，才輕輕撥開被褥坐了起身。轉過頭去就能看到仰躺著的土田，腹部有規律地升起又落下，呼吸綿長鬆弛。寺辻大膽地靠了過去，把手肘支在床沿，頭搭在上面定定看著土田的臉。  
土田的確是個長得漂亮的人，寺辻並不是因為這個而對他心動。他還沒完全步入成年、經過社會洗禮的氣質，和已然脫離稚氣、漸趨成熟的表現糅合，像在不知不覺間散發出的寺辻不可知的什麼，在引誘著他一步步靠近，想要了解更多。  
寺辻也曾經喜歡過同齡人，對班上的女孩情竇初開之類的心動。但現在心裏面的焦躁與當時根本不是一個樣子。這是份更為迫切的心情，逼著寺辻逃開，又逼著他靠得更近。  
僅僅在這樣的距離看著土田，寺辻就覺得難以呼吸。他甚至難以壓下心裏的悸動。有股衝動在驅使他起身湊過去，他無法掙脫於是便照做。寺辻把臉湊過去，還在睡夢中的土田一動不動。他又拉近了距離，停在了快要觸碰到位置。寺辻的內心在掙扎，明明就這樣貼上去就好，而他在猶豫，又是緊張又是害怕。  
寺辻迅速撲回被窩。趁人不備是件不應該做的事情，不論出於什麼目的。土田如此信任他，就更不能辜負別人的期待去做這樣自私的行為。他埋首自責，沒有留意到床上的人偷偷睜開了眼睛，轉過頭來盯著他踡縮的後背。


	6. 6

「恭喜健醬！」  
自那之後，經過一年半的努力，寺辻終於如願考上了東京的大學。  
大學的本部的確是東京，不過寺辻在奇妙的地方脫線的毛病還是沒有改掉。  
「真是沒想到，」為了能給寺辻慶祝，這天橘家四人一起去到土田在東京的出租屋，跟土田的父母和兄長一同聚會，「健一郎會在這種地方出狀況。」  
「他就是這樣的孩子。」母親損起兒子來也毫不留情。這也是沒辦法的事情，明明已經看中了要考的學校並且考上了，居然在收到錄取通知之後才發現專業所在的學院並不在東京校區。這種事情只有寺辻才會做到，真是個既可靠又莫名脫軌的結合體。  
「川崎也不差，離東京就一小時不到，學校也有宿舍可以住。」土田答應了大學期間會照顧好寺辻，讓兩邊父母都放心下來。  
「辛苦哲也費心了，」寺辻父親給土田父親倒滿了啤酒，兩個竹馬見自己的兒子成為了朋友也很高興。  
在場的成年人多多少少都喝了點酒，土田父母和寺辻父母在東京的酒店住一晚，寺辻姐姐提早離開趕回京都，土田的兄長第二天還要上班也回家了。剩下寺辻不用趕著回學校，就留在了土田的屋子借住一晚。  
「健一郎君再陪我喝點？」土田給寺辻遞去一聽可樂，自己則拉開了啤酒的拉環。不知道為何他興致有點高，家長們散了之後還想拉著面前的人聊一陣。  
「真希望我也能喝酒。」寺辻接過軟飲，模仿土田喝酒的樣子喝了一口，發出大叔一樣的歎聲。  
「不要這樣，」土田輕拍了下寺辻的肩膀，「你不適合這種形象。」  
「那，我在哲也哥心裏面是怎樣的？」  
「唔……更有活力，更有幹勁的。」  
「還有呢？」  
「開朗的，願意接受新的事物和挑戰。」  
「還有呢？」  
「嗯……」  
「欸？沒有了嗎？」  
「別太得意了啊小子。」土田雖說著責備的話，態度卻是柔軟的。一邊佯裝嗔怒的樣子，一邊往寺辻身上倒。看來酒量跟年齡是沒有直接關係的，寺辻扶著土田讓他靠在自己肩上，拿過對方手裏的東西湊近喝了一小口。  
「好苦。」  
「啊，不許偷喝！」  
「一點點沒關係啦。」  
「不行，」土田把啤酒放到寺辻夠不到的另一邊，用自己的身體去擋住對方，「有些事情是必須忍耐的。」  
「比如呢？」  
「比如酒精。」  
「還有呢？」  
「抽菸。」  
「還有呢？」  
「跟⋯⋯算了。」  
「什麼？快告訴我！」  
「不行，你快去洗澡然後睡覺。」  
「不要，不告訴我就不去。」  
「耍賴是吧？」  
「反正我未成年，還是小孩。」寺辻嘟起嘴擺出一副我是臭屁孩的樣子，惹得土田大笑起來。  
「快去，趁我還沒改變主意把你趕出去之前。」

寺辻洗好澡出來的時候，土田已經在沙發睡著了。他靠過去俯身看了好一陣，想做完一年多前沒做到的事情。  
土田突然動了動，揉了揉眼睛坐了起來。  
「洗好先睡吧，晚安。」他那樣說，起身拍了拍站在一邊的寺辻的肩膀。  
他跟他擦身而過。寺辻想伸出手拉住土田，可是他不敢付諸實行。他還停留在剛才土田是否有察覺自己行為的驚恐中，怕被發現後對他們的關係造成不可挽回的破壞。寺辻最終還是決定趕緊去睡，避免再去正視土田。  
「唉⋯⋯」方才還教育後輩要忍耐的人，此時無奈地沉在浴缸裏不知如何是好。寺辻進入大學之後會有更多選擇，眼界拓寬之後可能就不會再沈迷於他。而且，成年人與未成年交往，怎麼算都是成年人佔了便宜。  
洗過澡的土田帶著濕氣，在冰箱前挑著要喝什麼解解熱氣。  
「冰水？」寺辻站在冰箱門邊欲言又止，土田睡意滿溢不想跟他討論任何事情。  
「謝謝。」  
土田家裏只有一張大床，寺辻今晚留宿跟他睡在一起。雖說男性友人睡在一起的經歷也不是沒有過，但現在寺辻對土田懷著那樣的心情，睡在一起就變成了一種煎熬。土田倒是毫不介意。他從櫃子裏摸出一張厚毛巾蓋上，把平日用的空調被讓了給寺辻，踡成一團就閉上眼睛。  
沒過一會，寺辻開始窸窸窣窣動起來，向著土田的方向靠近了一點。見土田沒有反應，又把人挪過去一點。  
「是要把我踹下床，」土田索性轉過去面向寺辻，「還是想把我當抱枕。」  
「呃。」寺辻來不及躲避，土田伸出雙臂箍住他的脖子讓人無處可逃。  
「估計不把你暑假的願望實現，你是不會死心了。」土田把嘴貼上去，動作說來是敷衍得很，卻也不妨礙寺辻漲紅了整張臉，瞪大眼睛看著他。  
「你……我……」  
「嗯，這樣你就不會念念不忘了。」土田放開寺辻的脖子，他對同性後輩喜歡上自己並沒有多大抗拒，也沒有太多的想法。在他看來，寺辻只是出於好奇心的驅使才會有這種想法。  
「哲也哥……」  
「進了大學會有很多新人新事，不要那麼快下決定。」  
「不是這樣的。」  
「你沒經歷過，怎麼可以肯定呢。」  
「那……」寺辻緩緩湊過去，「能不能……再來一次。」  
「啊？」  
「等我經歷的時候好作比較。」  
聞言土田笑了起來。他又湊過去認真地親了一下，僅僅是四唇相貼，就像是滿足小孩子擁抱的願望一樣——土田這樣告訴自己，掩飾心中的另一種想法。他知道自己是怎麼想的，但那不需要讓對方知道。  
「好了就給我趕緊睡覺。」


	7. 7

就如土田所預料的，寺辻在大學相當受歡迎。開朗的性格加上高大的身形，還有扎實的成績和可靠的為人讓他迅速成為男女同學喜愛的對象。週末去東京參觀或是在學校附近遊玩都有人主動出頭，倒是省得土田花時間去陪寺辻。  
寺辻讓同學帶他去玩，男女一起去吃最近在年輕人當中很有人氣的甜品店。他會把菜單和食品都拍好照片，整理好感想之後發給姐姐作為參考。家裏雖說是有名老店，但不弄點新花樣來吸引年輕人，遲早還是會被淘汰的。同學也會提議帶他去逛景點，寺辻以年輕人對這種沒興趣為由推託掉，實際上總是把最想去的地方挑出來請求土田帶他前往。  
「沒想到你會對這種景點有興趣。」土田跟寺辻在新幹線碰頭，領著他往大谷美術館走。下午有一場講解，他已經約好了兩個人的名額。美術館有專門的工作人員介紹關於這棟西洋豪宅的歷史，如何從古河財閥手上輾轉到大谷手中，在戰爭中被征用作英軍使用才得以保留，後來被歸為國有財產進行修復，後代才得以一見。  
房子不單有著典型的大正時期西洋風格，還附帶佔地面積相當寬大的庭院。五月正好是西式庭院玫瑰盛開的季節，午前剛下過雨，花瓣上還掛著水珠反射著午後的陽光。寺辻走在土田附近，等他躬身湊近看花的時候就會舉起手機拍照。那機器發出的聲音引來土田的埋怨，寺辻卻沒有停下來。  
繞過玫瑰園之後有一段被翠綠包圍的林間小道，往前是和式庭院。對於在京都長大的寺辻而言那是他看慣的風景，但在受美式文化影響深遠的橫須賀長大的土田則很喜歡。寺辻對石燈籠一點興趣都沒有，他還是舉起手機拍下了很多照片。  
「好了，不要拍我了。」明明是帶寺辻來參觀，土田自己卻看得入了迷。來東京的幾年時間也沒有想過到這種美術館來一趟，這裏的風景實在讓人大飽眼福，不論是西洋風格還是和式審美都讓他留連。  
「讓我想起你穿浴衣的樣子。」寺辻說的是他們去高台寺那天的事情。那時候的土田比現在拘謹，已然透著讓寺辻忍不住追逐的吸引力。他可能從那個時候就開始對土田抱持不尋常的想法，而土田告訴他那只是一時好奇。  
一時好奇讓他執著了一年半。  
還有一年多他才成年。寺辻覺得到了那個時候土田要是再有其他藉口搪塞他，他也不會再像現在這樣輕易就退讓。  
寺辻是個能夠忍耐和堅持的人，他會讓土田領教這一點的。  
「喂。」土田試圖掙脫身後的人突然拉住自己的手，寺辻看著他笑，但手上的力度沒有放鬆。他趁著別人還沒來到日式庭院，偷偷在灌木的遮擋下牽著土田的手。  
比自己的小了一點，屬於男性的骨感明顯的手掌。掌心沒有什麼長期的磨練留下的繭，或是勞作留下的痕跡，所以觸感相對細緻。  
「健一郎君。」土田的語氣帶了點警告的意味，卻沒有甩開他的手。這變相是在鼓勵他，寺辻這麼認為。  
「我可以叫你Te醬嗎？」  
「不行。」  
「現在不行？」  
「不行。」  
「你叫我Kenchi或者健醬都可以喔。」寺辻簡直自說自話，他知道土田沒有真正在拒絕。他嘴上在阻止寺辻更進一步，行動又背道而馳，「抓住的東西我都不會輕易放開。」  
「真是可怕。」土田終於鬆開了眉頭。不遠處紅褐色的洋房襯得這一片地帶都墮進時間旅行一般，寺辻也仿佛在此之中增長了年月，使得他擺脫了還殘留的稚氣。土田在那瞬間突然意識到，他不能再把對方當成是小孩子了。他的自我已經萌芽，驚蟄之後一切都會破土而出。

結束參觀之後土田帶寺辻去淺草附近吃関東特色的文字燒。跟大阪燒不一樣，文字燒可以做出香脆的仙貝，配上啤酒讓土田吃得特別痛快。  
「我也好想喝，」寺辻被饞得不行，坐在對面發出抗議，「跟你換。」  
「喝你的薑汁汽水。」土田按住自己的杯口，取笑不能喝酒的寺辻偏要點顏色差不多的軟飲。  
「就一口嘛。」寺辻嘟嚷著，不服氣地喝了口自己的汽水。他希望時間能夠快點流逝，然後就能跟土田把酒言歡，又覺得慢點更好，可以細品與土田度過的每個時刻。不在思考學習或是家裏事情的時候，寺辻滿腦子都是土田。他要是覺得一個蜻蜓點水的觸碰可以敷衍寺辻，那就大錯特錯了。  
「等你成年就可以喝了，喝多少都可以。」  
「Te醬陪我喝？」  
「可以。」  
「終於可以叫Te醬了嗎？」  
「你這小子……」土田把手覆在額上，遮住了因酒精而泛紅的眼簾。被他算計了，被他夾在爽朗的話語中的小心思撩撥著心弦，在他故作淡定的牽手中嘗到了青澀。土田知道他一門心思向著自己，沒有摻和任何雜質、純粹的喜愛幾乎不存在於成人的世界，土田以為自己錯過了這樣可貴的感情，才發現自己早就被盎然春意包圍。  
「Te醬已經醉了嗎？」  
「玩弄前輩的心情就讓你這麼愉快麼。」  
「怎麼會呢。」寺辻伸長手臂，用指腹去揩土田沾著醬汁的唇角。土田的態度讓他大膽起來，「我可是相當認真的。」  
「既然如此，」土田拍開寺辻的手，「那你就試試看吧。」


	8. 8

回家之後，土田給寺辻把被褥搬到沙發去。  
「Te醬？」  
「既然你要認真追求我，那我們還是不要同床比較好。」  
「欸？」  
「我還多費了電呢，不許抗議。」趁著土田彎身鋪床墊，寺辻從後面抱住他，「喂！」  
「Te醬，我喜歡你。」  
「我知道了。」土田直起身，側過肩膀去推寺辻。他沒有推動，倒是被對方借力拉著跌進沙發。寺辻把他抱在懷裏，頭靠在土田肩膀上開始歎氣。  
「哲也哥……」寺辻很狡猾，這種時候換一個稱呼撒嬌，土田就不能嚴厲對待他。他想去親土田，但被對方扭頭躲開了。他不知道要怎樣追求土田才會答應他，要怎樣才能表達出自己的誠意。  
「我可以親你嗎。」  
「不可以。」  
「但是……」寺辻扒住他不打算放手，「我都快忘了那個感覺了。」  
「哈？」  
「忘了的話，不就沒辦法好好比較了嗎。」沒想到寺辻會用上這樣的藉口，土田詫異地看著對方，突然笑了起來。  
「你在我身上究竟期待什麼？」  
「只是想跟你呆在一起。」  
「我們不是經常呆在一起了嗎？」土田讓寺辻放開自己，「想要追求一個成年人，可不是這麼容易的事情喔。」  
「是要我做點什麼才可以？」  
「不是我要你做什麼，是你自己要怎麼做。」土田笑了笑，站起身來用一根手指戳了戳寺辻的肩膀，「如果你得不出答案，不妨考慮一下，你是不是真的喜歡我。」  
「但是……」  
「現在還是先睡吧，晚安。」

冷靜了一個晚上，第二天土田按照計劃把寺辻帶到富士急去。那個沒睡太好的人在地鐵上已經不停打哈欠，去到發現土田還叫了幾個朋友一起，頓時就清醒了。  
「同專業的同學A子，她的學妹B子。」土田把寺辻也向兩位女士介紹，然後女孩子就提議先去坐想體驗好久的富士急過山車。那個，有名的，富士急高飛車。  
「Te醬，我能不能不坐？」寺辻的臉色已經變得有點不大好看，雖說在女孩子面前不好出糗，但他也忍不住想要逃跑。  
「你畏高啊？」  
「嗯……大概……沒有吧。」  
「那你去跟A子坐一起，她不怕過山車，」土田指了指與他同齡的學姐，「這輪我跟B子一起。」  
跑了一圈的過山車就像花了大半輩子，寺辻從一開始驚嚇到叫不出來，到後來忍不住發出慘叫。下來之後雙腿軟綿綿地站不穩，還被學姐扶著到一邊坐下。  
「我去買瓶水。」土田讓B子跟自己一起去小賣部，給兩個女孩子也買點小零食。  
「你還好嗎？」A子見寺辻的臉一陣紅一陣青的，掏了濕紙巾給他擦臉。  
「抱歉。」  
「沒關係，倒是土田不知道你畏高嗎？」  
「我沒跟他講過。」  
土田把水買回來之後，就換他照顧寺辻。人高馬大的後輩把頭枕在前輩肩上，家養大型犬也不過如此。  
A子和B子兩人玩了跳樓機回來，見寺辻和土田已經在餐廳等著，立刻就各自坐到了感興趣的人身邊。B子給土田買了富士急的過山車冰箱貼，A子則給寺辻遞過去寫著高飛車的襪子。  
接下來她們打算挑戰戰慄迷宮，是那種把鬼屋和迷宮結合的恐怖遊戲。女孩子們一邊說害怕一邊又掩飾不住興奮的樣子。  
「健一郎君怕鬼嗎？」  
「還好吧。」寺辻是沒想到自己成了全場最弱的人，希望等下不要在鬼屋被嚇到把午飯吐出來。  
「先玩點不那麼刺激的遊戲吧，不然午飯要浪費了。」  
「說得也是，那先去魔鏡迷宮吧。」魔鏡迷宮倒是輕鬆很多的設施，A子拉住寺辻對著鏡子拍照，或是讓寺辻幫忙拍照。土田和B子落後一段，各懷心事。  
「土田學長有喜歡的人嗎？」B子這次願意來參加可是衝著土田的，如此難得的獨處機會她可不會浪費。  
「算是沒有。」土田的眼神一直停留在前方某處，回答得有點敷衍。  
「是……A子前輩嗎？」  
「不是。」土田抓了抓臉，「抱歉，目前暫時沒有喜歡的人。」  
「那……我能不能……」  
「哲也哥，快點！」寺辻快步走近拉住土田的手腕，「我要招架不住了，救我。」  
「欸？」  
「A子前輩問了我很多問題，」他們距離A子還有一段腳程，B子的位置也聽不到，「有沒有女朋友啊有沒有喜歡的人啊是不是處男之類的……」  
「哈哈哈哈，那你怎麼回答？」  
「別笑啊，都是你給我挖的坑。」寺辻知道叫兩個女孩子一起double date絕對是土田的壞主意，而且A子看得出來非常喜歡寺辻，可是小朋友他招架不住啊。  
「不要試試嗎？」土田覺得像A子這種又漂亮又灑脫的女孩子能喜歡上寺辻，他還挺幸運的。  
「你是……在把我推給她？」  
「把眼光放寬一點，可能會有意想不到的收穫呢。」  
「我知道了。」寺辻放開土田的手，頭也不會就往A子那邊走去。  
「走吧，我們去鬼屋。」寺辻抓起A子的手，也不管後面兩個人能不能跟上，迅速地就離開了魔鏡迷宮。  
「欸？健一郎君突然好主動喔。」  
「嗯。」寺辻把臉撇向一邊，「因為我好想跟學姐單獨相處一下。」  
「啊，他們走得好快。」  
「可能是去鬼屋吧，」土田伸手拉住B子，「我們再逛一陣？」  
「好、好呀……」  
鬼屋一趟大概要消耗一個小時，土田陪著B子在魔鏡迷宮裏面拍照，出來之後也沒等多久就看到完成了歷險的寺辻和A子。A子雖然不特別怕神怪之類的事物，也看得出來嚇得花容失色。寺辻雖然也夠嗆，但看得出來狀態相對還好。見狀本來就對鬼怪害怕的土田提議早點回家，畢竟寺辻還要趕回學校。  
「那，我們下次再見面，可以嗎？」A子向寺辻要了手機，把自己的號碼輸了進去，「回聊喔。」  
「謝謝A子學姐今天的關照，回聊。」寺辻也很有禮貌，立刻就回撥了電話把自己的號碼告知對方，還笑著謝過一起遊玩的同伴。  
「那我們先走啦，A子、B子醬路上小心。」土田向兩人揮了揮手，迅速地轉過頭就向地鐵走去。  
「啊、哲也哥等等我！」寺辻趕緊跟上，也不忘再回頭向兩位女士揮手。

回去的路上土田安靜得可怕。寺辻在旁邊一直折騰手機，收到了A子發來的一些合照，他挑了張征求了對方同意把照片發到了社交軟件上。沒一會土田的手機屏幕亮了亮，是寺辻更新後系統發來的通知提醒。  
土田點開看了一眼，然後把寺辻的帳號取消了關注。  
「欸？Te醬為什麼不關注我了？」  
「點錯了。」  
「那快點關注回去。」  
「回頭再說。」土田心裏莫名地煩躁，他有意識地把寺辻推出去，還幾乎是給對方指定了對象。寺辻欣然接受了，按著土田給他安排的去做。土田應該感到開心的，最起碼他應該表現得開心才對。  
「明天上午沒課，我可以再留一晚嗎？」  
「不行，回去拿了東西就走。」  
「生氣了？」寺辻把頭伸到土田面前，被對方推了回去，「欸……我還以為跟學姐交往你會開心呢。」  
「對啊，」土田撇了撇嘴，「我是會開心。」  
「那，下週我還可以住你家嗎？」寺辻看著土田，眼睛一瞬都沒有移開，「我想約學姐出去約會，但一開始就去她家好像不太好對吧。」  
「可以。」土田閉上嘴不再說話。


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新年快樂XD
> 
> 不過不要想著這章會有多快樂= v=

『哲也哥，有個問題想請教你。』寺辻突然發來信息，土田在鎖屏上看了一眼，沒打算就這麼點開回復他。他還在自己跟自己生著悶氣，前天看了寺辻發來的信息，跟他報告了週末跟A子約會的流程，還咨詢他這樣的安排有沒有什麼可以改善的地方。  
做事認真是很值得表揚啦，但他一點都不想知道寺辻跟A子約會有怎樣的流程。  
『安排得好不好應該問當事人，問我有什麼用。』當時土田是這樣回復的。然後他就把手機扔進抽屜裏，專心畫圖紙。待到結束了任務準備外出吃飯的時候，才看到寺辻很早回復的信息，說因為沒有經驗又想做得更完善才詢問土田的，讓前輩感到麻煩實在不好意思。  
就是這種會毫不猶豫地表達自己的不足和對不足不以為恥的地方——寺辻會耐心聆聽別人的意見，尤其對不懂的物事從來不會假裝自己了解，對自己並不懂的情況也不會表現出覺得自己丟臉。用毫不掩飾的正直態度說出不好意思這個我不懂煩請指教，可不是每一個人都能有的勇氣。  
土田非常欣賞他的這一點，雖然自己也是次子，但他並不擅長撒嬌和示弱。可能因為土田的哥哥也是不撒嬌不示弱的性格，土田多少會有在暗地裏對兄長較量的心態，而寺辻跟姐姐的相處則是更肆意和柔軟的。  
『又是約會安排的話就自己考慮吧。』  
『不是』寺辻迅速回復，然後隔了好一陣才又發來一句，『算了我已經推掉了』  
這是什麼情況啊，也太吊人胃口了吧。土田覺得自己被耍了，氣呼呼地把手機丟在工作台上不再去看。  
這種時候，誰先坐不住誰就輸了。又或許寺辻根本不在乎輸贏，隔了五分鐘沒收到土田的回復他直接打了電話過來，問土田喜歡吃草莓還是香梨。  
「又是什麼調查問卷？」  
「不是啊，」寺辻的語氣聽起來有點委屈，「認識的農學院的同學說有新鮮的水果，我想週末帶過去給你。」  
「香梨吧。」市場上能買到的梨品種相對單一，好的梨子也不便宜。土田估摸著是寺辻帶給A子順便送自己，草莓送給女士應該更合適。  
「好喔。那，哲也哥接下來有什麼活動嗎？」  
「畫圖紙。」週五要交的圖紙畫了一半，今天已經週三了，接下來兩天都要熬夜作業。  
「什麼時候交？」  
「週六導師檢查郵箱前。」土田不管他週六什麼時候到東京，只希望別在終於能睡上覺的時候打擾到他。  
「那我那天晚點出門。」  
「你不是約了A子嗎，東西先放儲物櫃就行。」

週六中午，過了12點土田才終於從床上爬起來。圖紙趕在4點發了出去，導師週六9點會準時打開郵箱，滿打滿算睡了8小時的土田腦袋還是一團渾渾噩噩的漿糊，撈起手機看了眼，果不其然寺辻發來了信息。  
土田快步來到大門拉開，那個不知道等了多久的青年縮著腿坐在他家門口。  
「醒啦，Te醬。」寺辻一臉燦爛的笑容，提著背包和一個大紙袋進了門。  
「什麼時候到的？」  
「也沒多久，想你可能還在睡。」寺辻把背包放地上，紙袋裏的香梨掏出來遞給土田，然後一些從附近超市買的麵包、蔬菜、芝士和培根逐一擺好在流理臺上，「吃個brunch吧？」  
寺辻手上沒有停下，他把麵包切片之後放在平底鍋上煎熱，打了兩顆蛋炒好，培根煎熟之後鋪在已經切段的青菜上，芝士借著培根的熱量開始融化，寺辻把麵包擺在盤邊給洗漱好的土田遞過去。  
「你不是跟A子約會？」  
「嗯，那個改到晚上了。」  
「喔。」寺辻的廚藝還不錯，比起在便利店隨便買點東西應付一頓，他做的早午餐可以說是相當出色。原來為了能自己做飯和環境安靜能好好集中精神做事才選了校外租房，自從上了大二專業課負荷加重之後他的廚房就沒怎麼再使用過。寺辻來関東讀書後週末寄住他家才又生起火來，讓土田找回了當時想租住這裏的目的。   
「等下吃個梨吧？昨天摘下的，很甜。」  
「草莓是帶給A子嗎？」  
「欸？」  
「欸？」  
「啊，沒有。」寺辻搔了搔臉頰，「光顧著要Te醬的份了。」  
「這樣做男朋友可不行吶。」  
「抱歉。」土田瞟了寺辻一眼，對方對男朋友這個稱謂並沒有否認。看來上週A子的攻略還挺順利，另一邊也證明寺辻對他說的所謂喜歡也不過如是。  
「下午能早點出門嗎？」土田指了指客廳一腳的透寫台，「我還有沒完成的內容。」  
「我帶了書過來，不會吵到你的。」  
「既然約了晚上你那麼早過來做什麼呀。」  
「就想著，」寺辻頓了頓，臉頰不自覺紅了起來，「可以把梨拿過來。」  
「好吧，謝謝你。」土田聽到這樣的話，也不好再講什麼。  
結果，寺辻就留在靠窗的餐椅處就著陽光看書。土田坐在透寫台前，一邊參考導師提出的意見，一邊修改之前的圖紙。畫到細緻的地方，他還會把眼鏡推到頭上，然後整個人伏在案上緩緩動著手。寺辻安靜地走過去，突然一把抓住土田的雙肩硬是將人掰直坐姿。  
「喂。」  
「會痛的。」寺辻這樣說著，雙手開始從抓住的肩膀施力揉捏，慢慢捏到上斜方肌，順著斜方肌擴散到背部，用手掌抵著土田由內往外掃，聽見土田隨著動作輕輕悶哼。  
「趴在沙發上。」  
「啊？」  
「快點。」寺辻推了推土田，「你昨天究竟弄到幾點啊，肩背像大理石板一樣。」  
土田沒法拒絶這份好意。他的頸椎和肌肉都在不停抗議，每次趕工的強度都讓人害怕，他預想到日後真的投身這份事業會對他的肩頸造成多大的傷害，所以他要更努力去學習，增強自己的實力才能有更多選擇。  
「我還沒問過你，」土田把臉埋在手臂間，任由寺辻隔著一件居家服給他按摩，「你的專業學得怎樣。」  
「暫時還在理論階段，來年下學期才開始進實驗室。」寺辻手上沒停下來，他向土田講了很多專業課的有趣知識，對不同專業的土田而言就像天書一樣。但寺辻說得那麼熱忱，土田看得出來他有多喜歡這個專業，就算不能如願到本校區學習也磨滅不掉那份熱情。  
「挺好，好好唸書。」  
「Te醬好像大人一樣的口吻。」  
「我的確是大人。」土田側過身來抬手敲了敲寺辻額頭，該有的前輩模樣還是有的。他不知道側臥著疲倦又透著慵懶的樣子在寺辻眼裏看起來是多麼毫無防備，寺辻忍不住彎下腰靠近，被反應過來他想做什麼的土田伸手攔住。  
「幹什麼？」  
「我……」  
「這不是今晚要約會的人應該做的。」  
被這麼說，寺辻突然洩氣地跪倒在沙發旁。他也不管土田現在是怎樣表情，把臉埋在沙發墊上發出奇怪的聲音。  
「Kenchi？」  
「我沒約A子前輩。」寺辻悶著頭解釋，「原來打算出去吃個晚飯就回來。」來東京他就只想見土田，就算不跟他講話在身邊看著他就可以。當寺辻察覺到自己這種不可抑制的心情的時候，他就知道沒有人能把他勸動。除非土田正面拒絶他，不然誰都拉不住。  
「這有什麼必要？」  
「Te醬說的，讓我試試。」寺辻此時化身作一隻大型的家養犬，可能才5、6個月那種，眼睛濕潤，擺出做了壞事讓人不捨得責備的樣子，「我試了，不行。」  
不論是告訴土田要跟A子約會，還是詢問土田關於約會的流程，寺辻都只是為了試探對方。他想看土田表現出哪怕一點點的不願意，一絲絲的妒忌，同時又想知道土田喜歡怎樣的約會安排。寺辻挖空心思只想得到土田的關注，就算不接受他至少也別趕他去跟別人約會。  
「所以是不喜歡A子那種類型的嗎，那B子那種可愛系的呢？」  
「不喜歡，」寺辻抓住土田雙手，「論可愛她比得過Te醬嗎？」  
「說的什麼胡話。」  
「我又不是想要戀愛覺得誰都可以，除了Te醬我誰都不要。」  
「別這麼任性。」  
「那，Te醬說不喜歡我。」寺辻坐到土田身邊，一點都不打算再給對方逃跑的機會，「你說不喜歡我，我就放棄。」  
「你這是在為難我。」  
「不需要你保護我不受傷害，我想知道Te醬的想法。」  
「我拒絶。」  
「為什麼？」  
「成年之前，你在這裏發生的一切我都有責任監護，這是我對你父親和我爸的承諾。」土田不打算再躲開核心問題，既然寺辻想要知道，那他就告訴他為什麼他們現在不能有戀愛關係，「在你20歲之前，你沒有跟我談這些的資格，因為你可以對自己的決定不負責任，我不可以。」  
「我沒打算不負責任！」  
「沒有人會把你的想法當一回事。你是未成年可以行差踏錯，來得及改邪歸正。是我的錯誤讓你誤入歧途，這就是成年人的責任和想法。」  
「Te醬……」寺辻終於明白過來，土田對他的若即若離，想要回應他又不能去做的心情。就算一開始開玩笑讓他試試看，到後來見寺辻變得越來越認真就不得不開始思考各種問題，最終把錯誤歸結到自己身上。  
「那麼，在成年之前我不會再提這個事情了。」寺辻這樣保證，「但也，請你不要把我的這份心情當作兒戲。」  
「……我知道了。」土田沉默了好一陣，才答應寺辻，「如果你的心情有變化，也不需要對我有任何罪惡感。」  
「嗯。」  
「另外，」既然要徹底讓寺辻擺脫現在的念頭，土田就必須把自己的私慾都隱忍下來，「我希望你還是叫我哲也哥吧。」  
「……好吧。」寺辻略帶失望地答應。


	10. 10

把事情說開之後，寺辻乖乖地退了一步，恢復到像那年暑假跟土田單純的關係。他規矩地不再俞越的行動讓土田終於允許他跟自己睡一張床，寺辻告誡自己心裏就算再多想法也要乖乖地縮在自己那半邊閉眼睡覺，否則土田不會再相信他，那他們之間就徹底沒戲了。  
對寺辻的態度一放鬆，土田又恢復了原來的樣子。暑假的時候土田把寺辻領到家裏，每天都帶著他往海邊跑。寺辻的皮膚一天比一天變得更黝黑發亮，在海水裏泡著學著去適應相模灣的波浪，而土田則踩著衝浪板一遍又一遍迎著浪潮。寺辻被拉著趴到土田的衝浪板上，一開始雙手滑動把自己送向大海，被海浪輕輕送了回來。習慣之後土田教他在海面平穩的時候如何抓緊機會站起來，然後看著腿長手長的人不停從衝浪板上摔進水裏，笑得無法自已。  
「好難！」  
「核心力量不夠，平衡感也還沒抓到。」土田讓他在岸上先練習一下如何迅速從板上站起來，黑色的細沙黏在已經曬成古銅色的胸口上，微微隆起肌肉的線條開始成長出一點男子漢的模樣。  
「還要抽時間健身。」寺辻舉起雙臂擠了擠肱二頭肌，跟土田的相比只差一點點了。  
「衝浪要用到的肌肉也不少，強度比普通游泳大多了。」土田的動作非常靈活，身段柔軟又蘊含著力量，肌肉的張弛看得寺辻雙眼直愣愣地，一點都遮掩不住。  
「喂，別走神。」  
「真漂亮。」寺辻說的當然是土田，所以土田背著烈日漲紅了臉也不算是什麼臉皮太薄的事，是寺辻講得太直接的錯。  
「不行不行，漂亮也是禁句。」  
「欸？哲也哥以為我說的是你？」寺辻趴在衝浪板上，笑得整個身體都在顫動。  
「混蛋！」土田蹲下抓了兩把沙子就往寺辻撒去，也不管是直擊對方顏面還是撒在頭髮上。寺辻伸手擋住向他襲來的沙風，發現土田撒了幾回都沒有停下，便迅速翻了個身起來把土田的雙臂抓住。  
「開玩笑的，」土田掙扎力度之大帶著寺辻不得不更用力鉗住他雙手，結果兩人抱在一起雙雙摔進沙裏，墊在底下的土田肩膀磨在沙粒上讓他發出吃痛的聲音，「沒事吧？」  
肩膀皮膚有點紅，幸好細沙還不至於把土田的皮膚刮傷，但寺辻立刻站起來往岸邊的小賣部飛奔，拿著自己寄存的行李和水瓶跑了回來。他把沙灘毛巾鋪在遮陽傘附近讓土田俯臥在上，然後用淡水去沖洗剛才受傷的那塊皮膚，紙巾輕輕印乾之後把曬後修復用的蘆薈膏塗在上面，正好也可以舒緩磨疼的皮膚。  
「謝謝你，雖然這就是你的錯。」  
「抱歉啦。」寺辻想著既然土田躺在那，不如把肩上和背部曬紅的地方都塗一下蘆薈膏，擠了一坨在手心就開始去往土田身上擦。  
「好、涼！」  
「順便做一下曬後修復嘛。」  
「那是洗完澡擦的，喂！」寺辻好玩似的糊了土田一背部的蘆薈膏，涼涼的黏黏的，還有寺辻不停在他背上游動的雙手，「Kenchi快停手！」  
「哲也哥的皮膚這麼白，曬傷可是很疼的呀。」土田的背上跟前胸一樣有一大堆分佈的黑痣，起了玩心的寺辻用手指去一顆顆輕戳，也不管趴著的土田像脫水的魚一樣開始掙扎。  
不能在成年前對土田發展進一步關係，目前來看有壞處，也有好的地方。即便他倆心知肚明這種程度的行為多少是在調情，但只要寺辻一口咬定只是在玩，土田也拿他沒辦法。在能平等跟土田相處之前，仗著自己是後輩撒嬌做點不太過分的事情，土田都帶著無奈接受下來。  
畢竟，土田從頭到尾都沒有正面拒絶過他呢。  
「那就認真給我塗，別亂戳。」土田側過臉去剜了一眼，今天的寺辻放肆得讓人想抽他一頓。  
「癢嗎？」說著寺辻還伸手去捏土田的側腰，激得他像活蝦一樣跳了兩下，惹得寺辻抱著肚子笑倒在他身上。  
「哈哈哈哈哈哲也哥剛才蹦好高哈哈哈哈……」  
「咦？寺辻？」三個穿著比堅尼的年輕女孩突然出現在他們面前，「寺辻！」  
「噢，你們也來海邊？」寺辻從土田身上起來，拍了拍粘在腿上的沙。  
「嗯，沒想到在這裏碰到你。這位是……？」  
「土田，我朋友。」  
「你好。」土田因為背上還塗著膏藥，只好保持趴著的姿勢跟幾個女孩打招呼。  
「喂，你什麼時候認識的帥哥不介紹我們啊。」其中一個跟寺辻看起來特別熟的女孩抱怨道，「等下一起吃晚飯吧？」  
「呃我們……」  
「好啊。」土田打斷寺辻，微笑著答應下來。

跟表現得郁郁不歡的寺辻相比，土田的情緒顯然輕快很多。有年輕漂亮的女孩子邀請他一起晚飯，土田當然是不會拒絶的。寺辻的幾個女同學都是從內陸城市來，對陽光海灘有著無限憧憬，對年長的帥哥更是。  
「土田前輩是哪個學校的？讀哪個專業？」  
「新宿的學校，讀的設計系。」  
「哇，設計師！」女孩子起哄起來，被寺辻揚揚手讓她們不要過於激動。  
「哲也哥可是有喜歡的人了。」寺辻這樣說。  
「欸？有嗎？」土田反問。  
「沒有嗎？」寺辻不可見的狗耳朵耷拉下來，委屈地努了努嘴。  
「怎麼說呢。」土田笑著看了眼坐在他身邊的寺辻，歪了歪頭盡顯無辜。  
「怎麼回事嘛寺辻，難道你想讓他做姐夫？」當中有一個女同學是同專業同社團的，對寺辻家有個京都美人姐姐的事情早有耳聞。  
「才不是！」  
「那為什麼不讓我們爭取機會？」  
「因為我喜歡的人Kenchi也認識，對吧。」  
「啊，嗯。」  
「那是怎樣的人？大美人？」  
「唔……」土田轉過頭去看寺辻，「完全不是？」  
「完全不是。」寺辻點點頭。  
「那為什麼會喜歡？」  
「為什麼呢。」土田盯著寺辻，等到對方終於受不了低下頭去，才笑了起來，「就覺得還挺可愛的。」  
「什麼呀。」女孩子也不放在心上，聽聽帥哥的八卦也挺有意思的。  
「覺得對方好看帥氣，可能是種有距離的欣賞。」土田解釋，眼睛從寺辻臉上移向對面的女孩，「可是當對方做了什麼不符合你心目中形象的事情，而你只覺得還挺可愛的時候，就徹底完了。」  
「好啦，土田前輩也不要秀恩愛啦。」  
「沒有，」土田笑了笑，「我們並沒有在一起。」  
「是單戀嗎？哇……」不知道她們各自幻想到了什麼悲戀的情節，總之土田完全不打算解釋。


	11. 11

飯後土田和寺辻再逛了逛才回家，土田因為下午敷過蘆薈膠皮膚狀況已經恢復很多，倒是寺辻上半身發紅過後就開始發疼，顯然是因為下午曬得夠嗆。  
「我房間裏有曬後修復乳，拿去洗完澡擦。」  
「好。」  
寺辻洗了澡之後來給土田還藥膏，接著就以對他房間好奇為由賴著不走。土田大學在東京租房之後就只有長假才會回家，老家的房間放著的還是中學時代看的書籍，輔導書當中夾了兩本漫畫或是文庫本，看得出來是什麼時候隨手塞進去之後就沒動過。  
「我可以拿出來看看嗎？」  
「隨意就好。」  
寺辻把其中一本文庫本拿出來翻了兩頁，不知道有什麼東西輕飄飄地從書中滑了出。寺辻在他落地的途中抓在手裏。  
土田感受到了書架旁的人投來的視線。他忍著不去抬頭回應，把目光黏在手機上假裝沒發現。好一陣之後，寺辻才終於忍不住開口。  
「哲也哥，這是⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
寺辻手裏是一張備忘錄紙，上面有秀氣的字體。一行短短的文字承載了或許沈重的內容，落款的名字顯得過於稔熟。  
「喜歡你。」寺辻把紙條的內容念出來，「S子是誰？」  
土田應該是想起了什麼，眉頭漸漸皺起。他敷衍地對寺辻應了聲，便又恢復沈默。寺辻看著他，見他臉色凝重，不知道應該開口滿足自己的好奇心，還是把問題留到沒機會再追問的時候。  
「S子是⋯⋯我中學的同學。」過了好一陣，土田才開口，「中學六年，我們都是同班同學。」  
「那這個紙條，」寺辻有點訝異，「你之前不知道？」  
土田搖了搖頭，證實了寺辻的猜測。他不知道要怎麼跟寺辻講這個事情，S子是他在初中入學的時候注意到的長相不算漂亮但氣質非常溫和的女同學，她坐在土田前面。少年土田很快陷入了對女同學的喜愛中，並在第一學期結束的時候對她進行了告白。  
『我想努力學習。』S子是這樣拒絕土田的，但她願意繼續與土田做朋友，甚至跟他一起努力學習。高中分在同一班的時候，土田覺得很開心，但那時候他已經對S子有了不一樣的感覺，他已經不再以戀人的方式喜歡她。  
那本書是高中畢業典禮時，S子送給土田的臨別贈禮——土田沒有翻過——他把書塞進輔導書中間，和很久沒翻看過的漫畫並排。那時候的土田滿懷對東京高校的期待和未來的憧憬。  
她沒能在土田還喜歡她的時候作出回應。而等她終於給出回答，或是說她喜歡上土田的時候，他已經往前走，離開了那個狀態。  
錯過其實是很容易的事，喜歡的心情也不是一成不變的。  
「Te醬⋯⋯」寺辻的表情比土田還要悲傷，他被當中的遺憾所淹沒，不知道是把誰的心情與自己重疊，情緒過於沈重。  
「並不是那麼傷感的事情，」土田招招手讓寺辻坐到自己旁邊，「我們做了六年的朋友，畢業後她去了東大，而我進了另一間學校。」  
「可是，錯過了就不能在一起了。」  
「嗯，因為我已經不喜歡她了。」土田笑了笑，「是什麼時候變得不再喜歡，連我自己就不知道。自然而然地，那種心情就消失了。她其實比我一開始所認知的還要好，是個有點調皮又溫柔的女孩子。」  
「所以，你才覺得我的喜歡也會消失的？」寺辻的表情非常難看，他的難過源自於對已逝感情的共情，好像他也以同樣的方式失去了土田。於是寺辻伸長雙臂抱住了對方。  
「感情的確會變，」土田拍了拍他的肩，沒有把人推開，「所以兩個人心意相通，才會那麼珍貴。」  
「你要等我成年，」寺辻扒著土田，明知道自己說的話就像小孩一樣不講道理，「然後答應跟我在一起。」  
「到時再說。」  
「不行，我不要像那樣錯過。」  
「感情是不能這樣約定的。」土田看向寺辻，目光安定而柔和，「比起約定，真實的心情才更重要。」  
「但是⋯⋯」  
「這就是你想要的，成人的戀愛呀。」土田又笑了，但寺辻知道這不是在敷衍他，或是取笑他的幼稚，「遺憾也有它的美。」  
「Te醬總是說這種話。」寺辻也知道對方說得沒錯，但土田就在眼前，他忍得多麼艱辛才回到朋友的位置。土田既給他希望，又不斷地警告他可能會失望。他知道自己過於在乎和勉強是沒有任何用處的，可是他沒辦法說服自己不這樣做。  
「樂在當下，自然而然不就好了嗎。」土田揉了揉寺辻沒吹乾的一頭亂髮，「說不定你會覺得戀人一面的我比想像中要無趣和麻煩得多。」  
「才沒有。」他會變成這世上最幸福的人之一，如果他能跟土田在一起的話，「我會好好珍惜的。」  
他自己的心情，和土田的心情，寺辻都會好好珍惜。


	12. 12

寺辻的生日在成人禮之前，所以到了秋天，寺辻家就為長子成人一事做準備。母親特意為寺辻準備了一套帶家紋的和服，家人為他挑選的禮物是一輛緊湊實用的四座車，而被邀請一同到場的土田則送了他一個很小的盒子。  
「這是什麼？」  
「你一個人的時候再拆。」過去的一年半，寺辻就像跟土田約定地那樣，一直堅守著朋友的崗位。但他們兩人都深知，在那深處寺辻蘊藏的那份感情比朋友要沉重多少。他表達對土田的關心也好，陪伴也好，一起度過的嬉笑快樂的時光，對於寺辻而言那都是出於喜歡。他沒再任性地向土田提出自己的感情，只是默默地用行動告訴對方——他依舊喜歡著他，只能是他。  
「我想，跟大家宣佈一個事情。」跟著家人拜過了家族信奉的神社，晚飯前趁著土田出門幫忙提生日蛋糕，寺辻決定向家人坦白他的心跡。  
「這是怎麼了，」母親像是察覺到了什麼，氣氛顯得有點凝重，「是很重要的事情？」  
「非常重要。」寺辻深吸了口氣，雙手還是不自覺地顫抖，「希望你們聽完不要責怪哲也哥。這全是，我自己的原因。」  
「你喜歡他，對嗎？」姐姐突然開口，打斷了寺辻好不容易才準備一鼓作氣說出口的告白。  
「欸？」  
「這個事情，我們已經討論過好幾回了。」  
「但是……」  
「傻孩子，你以為你捂得很嚴實嗎？」漫長的高中畢業暑假和兩年多大學假期，寺辻每次都只回家一周。要問到他在哪，不是呆在橫須賀土田家，就是呆在土田在東京租的房子裏。再怎麼兩家交好，對一個正值思春期半大不小的男孩來說這也過於黏人了。話題裏也不見有什麼可愛的學妹或是崇拜的學姐，三句不離土田的談話內容不得不讓家人開始思考最不可能的可能性。  
「我作為代表，跟土田君通過幾回電話了。」姐姐如實交待。在寺辻不知道的時候，成年人已經討論過相關的現實問題。橘家清楚了土田的想法，他向寺辻的家人保證了對他的照顧，和在成年前不與他產生戀愛關係的承諾。寺辻成年後，土田便不再能用以往的理由去搪塞他。他要正視他的感情，以及自己的。  
「那他……你們……」  
「我們也思考了好久，」父親代為發言，表情卻是意想不到的輕鬆，「最終還是覺得，只要你開心就好。」  
「土田君說得對，」母親也表達了支持，「沒有人能承諾一定能走到最後，但一起的時候是快樂的就不會辜負雙方的付出。」  
「嗯。」寺辻默默點了點頭。他能感受到土田在挺早的時候已經在認真地回應自己的感情。正因為認真地回應，才會好好思考過了這些艱澀的問題，跟他的家人討論，才會對寺辻講出在成年前不會接受他的決定。  
土田可能有一千個方式甩掉寺辻，但他用了最真摯的方式回應寺辻的感情。  
如果你的心情不變，那我會在你成人之時直面你。  
「蛋糕提回來啦。」土田的聲音在大門響起，他把蛋糕放好在一邊，蹲下身去脫鞋放好。  
「Te醬！」寺辻的身影從屋裏出現，一個直衝飛撲到土田身上，讓對方發出急促的驚歎。寺辻用雙臂緊緊夾住土田往自己懷裏收，使得土田不得不開始用力掙扎起來。  
「Kenchi、疼……」  
「我喜歡你，」寺辻把嘴巴埋進土田肩窩裏含糊地告白，「請跟我交往。」  
「Kenchi。」土田輕輕地喚了聲。  
「嗯。」沒來由地害怕，像是囚犯等著被宣告死刑，寺辻的手臂又不自覺緊了緊。  
「你不放開我，要我怎麼回抱你？」  
「欸？」寺辻把自己的頭顱從土田肩窩拔出來，顯得一臉詫異。  
「謝謝你喜歡這麼沒用的我，」土田終於獲得自由，抬起雙臂搭在寺辻背上，「今後還請多多包涵。」  
「我現在就想親你。」  
「你家人在看著呢。」土田狡猾地笑了起來。

晚飯的氣氛顯得相當輕鬆。寺辻心裏的結終於解開，見土田和家人相處毫無隔閡讓他放心下來。本來設想過各種腥風血雨的場景都沒有發生，家人和土田原來早就把這些問題都解決過了。一方面為了身邊的人能如此為自己考慮而感動，一方面又覺得只有自己什麼都沒做就坐享其成而感到失落。  
「鬧什麼彆扭？」土田用肩膀撞了撞發呆的寺辻，「你今天是主角呀。」  
「我還想帥氣地請求家人接受Te醬，結果已經被你們安排妥當了。」寺辻湊在土田耳邊輕聲說，看起來自然又親暱。  
「喂，愛情鳥請不要在別人面前秀恩愛。」還單身的姐姐警告道。  
「你坐遠點，」土田指了指旁邊，「別讓你姐姐妒忌了。」  
「不要。」寺辻還用臀部去擠土田，把人直接擠到角落去。  
「年輕真好。」母親不禁打趣寺辻，倒是讓兒子一瞬燒紅了臉，乖乖坐回到原來的位置去。  
吃過飯後，姐姐和土田陪父親開了幾瓶啤酒。幫忙洗了碗的寺辻擦著手一邊觀察一邊靠近，果不其然受到了幾位成年人的邀請。  
「來，健醬。」父親讓寺辻拿起其中一瓶啤酒。冰過的液體帶著苦澀滑過喉嚨的時候，寺辻聽到來自母親的抱怨，說他沒等自己就先喝上一口了。  
「啊，抱歉！」他趕緊轉身把酒遞給母親，對方笑著與他輕碰酒瓶，再一次祝賀他的生日。  
就著酒聊的其實也不是什麼特殊的話題。寺辻離開京都的幾年，家裏的生意並沒有發生多少變化。新來的菓子學徒他還沒見過，有一個師傅打算今年退休。供應商因為大環境的原因提出了漲價，他們想著除了在京都的大商場入駐，也想考慮東京的大商場業務。生意的擴大，也意味著風險的擴大。姐姐和母親最近都在為這事絞盡腦汁，父親能做的只有替她們分擔家裏瑣事而已。  
寺辻只能在一邊安靜地聽著。他對家裏生意的事情完全給不出任何有用的建議，他的專業也跟這些毫不相關。陪著他靜靜坐著的土田把沒拿著啤酒瓶的手緩緩伸到兩人之間，握住了寺辻放在那裏無所適從的手掌。  
「好了，」母親看出來無法幫上忙的寺辻的不愉快，「時間也差不多了，今天先到這吧？」  
其他人都道了晚安各自回房，寺辻坐在沙發上一動不動。土田起身跟大家道過晚安，回頭見寺辻一點要動的打算都沒有，便又坐了回去。  
「還不想睡？」  
「一點忙都幫不上，覺得自己挺沒用的。」  
「是挺沒用的，」土田伸手摸了摸寺辻的頭頂，「在這件事上。」  
「啊，壞心眼的大人。」寺辻把土田放在頭上的手抓下來握進手心，「我受傷了。」  
「那你要我怎麼補償你？」  
「再陪我喝一陣？」寺辻又喝了兩口啤酒，覺得那種不太好入口的味道就像現在心裏的感受。他知道家人不是有意將他晾在一邊，他知道他漸漸就會脫離菓子店的一切事宜。可是他從小就習慣了，菓子店的事情彷彿就是家裏的瑣事，而家裏的事情他們從來都是平等商議的。  
「第一次就喝這麼多，不怕醉嗎。」嘴上雖然是這麼說，土田卻由著他喝光一瓶又開了一瓶。遲早都會嘗試喝醉，還不如在自己家裏，當著土田的面喝醉。  
「那就，拜託Te醬把我灌醉吧。」寺辻終於笑了。


	13. 13

三罐啤酒大概一千多毫升，一千多毫升換算就是一升有多。土田的腦袋有一小塊還在清晰地做著這樣的計算，剩下的大部分早就泡在琥珀色的液體裏熏得眼睛澀澀地睜不開。  
他沒有喝多少，但秋天夜晚的溫度還是比預想的要低。寺辻的房間窗戶開著，外面的聲音漸漸遠去，只有帶著涼意的風拂在土田的皮膚上，讓他打了個酒顫。  
「Te醬你還好嗎？」剛才說讓他灌醉自己的人跪在自己面前，把原來掛在門後的薄運動外套披在土田肩上。他們坐在寺辻房間的榻榻米上繼續喝酒已經是快一個小時前的事情了，半打啤酒的大半都進了寺辻的肚子，而他相當不可思議地還清醒著。  
「好冷。」啤酒帶走了土田的體溫，內外夾擊讓他止不住發抖。寺辻見狀立刻關上了窗戶，生怕土田感冒的他坐到土田背後將人納進懷中。  
「好點沒有。」寺辻的體溫漸漸透過運動外套傳來，土田的臉火辣辣的——不知道是因為酒精的緣故還是寺辻過於親暱的行為。但是他不想推開寺辻，年輕人像火爐一樣的體溫讓他終於止住了輕顫。  
土田把頭一揚，靠在了寺辻肩上。  
他們就保持這樣的姿勢沈默了一陣。寺辻想去洗澡，又不想放開好難得才願意窩在自己懷裏默不作聲的土田。他的臉有點紅，看起來不至於醉得不知道自己在做什麼。所以現在接受寺辻的擁抱並且靠在他身上，全部都是出自土田的意願。  
一想到此，寺辻就變得非常高興。他想著如果在這個時候去親吻土田，對方是接受還是會推開他。土田的嘴唇在他印象裏已經失去了味道，只有無法確認是記憶還是錯覺的柔軟觸感。他不知道會不會介意自己嘴裏的酒味，但他們喝的是同一種酒，搞不好嘴裏的味道同樣苦澀。寺辻覺得即便如此土田嘗起來應該還是甜的，為了這樣的想法他的心臟跳得越來越大聲。  
「Kenchi⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
「你在想什麼，」土田把手繞到背後，在兩具身軀間隔著衣物撓了撓寺辻的肚皮，「心跳好快呀。」  
「Te醬轉過來可以嗎。」土田聞言側過身，寺辻迅速地靠了過去。  
「喂。」土田伸手摀住了差點就能親上他的唇，寺辻一臉失望的樣子逗得他笑了起來。他很快就後悔自己這樣的動作，急急收回手掌還不忘發出驚叫聲，「噫，哪裏學來的。」  
寺辻舔了他的手心，趁著土田嬉笑佯怒捕捉他翹起的唇。那觸感與記憶中相距不遠，更生動和溫熱的柔軟這次終於允許寺辻肆意的感受。土田首次回應他，用薄唇去抿年少者的下唇，然後輕吮，逗得對方的呼吸急促起來。土田伸出舌尖去舔弄寺辻尖尖的唇珠，惹得寺辻輕呼出聲。  
「不喜歡？」雖說寺辻一直對自己表達喜愛之情，但臨場才發現自己對男性沒有興趣也不是什麼唐突之事。寺辻聞言搖了搖頭，把土田抱得更緊了些。  
「只是覺得Te醬好懂啊……果然是成年人……」寺辻的聲音越來越小，最後不好意思地低下頭不去看土田的反應。  
土田用鼻子輕哼了一下，伸手戳了戳寺辻的臉頰。年少者人高馬大，最近一年肩膀見寬，也練起了肌肉。這樣青澀的反應和毫無保留的撒嬌就像一份獨特的點綴，讓寺辻在愈發爽朗的英氣中增添一分可愛。  
「要洗澡嗎？」寺辻用鼻尖去蹭土田臉頰，「我想⋯⋯」  
「不行。」  
「我還什麼都沒說！」  
「總之不行，你先去洗。」土田不是不知道寺辻想什麼。他也有經歷過這樣的時候，想要跟喜歡的人膩在一起，親密的舉動會越演越烈，他的初體驗就是在這樣的情況下發生的。但現在他跟寺辻不能做那種事。寺辻的父母在走廊對面的房間，姐姐的在隔壁。日式建築的隔音都不怎麼好，土田身體裏的酒精會讓他無法自控。  
太危險了，他必須阻止。

寺辻洗好出來的時候看到在地板上睡著的土田，身上還披著寺辻的外套。土田的呼吸比平時來得要沉重些，果然是因為酒精的影響讓他不知不覺就墮進了睡眠。寺辻放輕了腳步，悄悄挪到土田身邊蹲下，把重心挪到卡在土田身邊的雙臂上，俯下身去親那發熱的微紅臉頰。  
「……唔。」土田輕輕地哼了一聲，臉往陰影裏面轉去。土田毫無防備的樣子讓寺辻心裏充滿了愛意，他再次俯身湊在土田耳邊，用氣聲輕喚他的名字。  
「Te醬，起來洗澡啦。」  
「嗚。」土田的耳朵頂不住這甜蜜的攻擊，一下讓他後頸起了一片雞皮疙瘩。他伸手捂住耳朵，自以為有力地瞪向惡作劇的傢伙。寺辻封住了他準備抱怨的嘴，學著剛才年長者的動作去輕吮對方的薄唇，用舌尖擠在雙唇間的間隙去揉弄那裏柔軟的肉，直到土田終於乖乖地鬆開牙關準許他長驅直入。  
土田的口腔還帶著啤酒的味道，寺辻撫弄捲起他的舌頭，攪動起讓人害羞的聲響。他把雙肘放低胸膛壓在土田身上，剛洗過澡的濕氣撲進土田的鼻腔。身上的暖意籠罩著方才睡眠中覺得微涼的人，土田忍不住伸手圈住寺辻的腰背，鼻子哼哼著舒適的喟歎。  
感覺到自己起了反應，寺辻不捨地放開土田。他知道他們今晚不會有更進一步的親密行為，必須及時控制自己的衝動。他留戀地用鼻尖去蹭土田的臉頰、下顎線，埋進他的頸窩去汲取對方的味道。土田抱著他的雙手一直沒有鬆開，寺辻知道自己是被允許的，被喜歡著的實感讓他充盈著暖意。  
「洗澡吧。」  
「好。」雖是如此應著，他們誰都沒有放開對方。仿佛是在細細品味著這靜逸又滿足的時刻，放緩的呼吸讓時間也變得慢下來。  
「Te醬。」寺辻迅速地親了土田，終於不捨地放開他。  
「我也是。」回應對方沒有說出口的愛意，土田甜蜜地笑了。


	14. 14

客房雖然用的是洋式床，但鋪了榻榻米的寺辻房間睡的是和式布團。從櫃子裏把東西鋪在榻榻米上，土田站在一旁看著那有兩米寬的雙人尺寸床墊和分成兩團的被褥枕頭，又看了一眼一點都沒有對此表現出半點異樣的寺辻，煩惱地抓了抓後頸。  
「睡吧。」  
「我們一起睡？」  
「抱歉，是不是太窄了？」寺辻把自己的被窩挪回去一點，給土田騰了更多空間，「以前這張墊子都是我一個人睡的。」  
「沒有，睡吧。」不是土田扭捏作態，之前在自己家裏也有跟寺辻睡在一張床上的時候。但現在他們的關係已經不一樣了，寺辻在他伸手可及的位置躺下了，在安靜的空氣中傳來的呼吸聲不得不說跟土田的一樣緊張。他們都選擇了緘默不語，誰都不敢去打破這好不容易維持的平靜。寺辻忍不住在薄被下動來動去，不論他如何調整都覺得姿勢不夠舒服。他想要翻過身面對土田，又覺得這樣的姿勢和距離實在讓人難以自制。  
土田的心情也類似。躺下之後立刻就閉上了雙眼，他警告自己不論聽到什麼都不要睜開，可是比起寺辻可能會發出來的任何聲音，自己的心跳聲大得蓋過了一切。這樣的近距離，寺辻會不會發現自己正緊張得開始細細顫抖。他已經不是毛頭小子了，為什麼比起第一次經歷自慰，現在緊張和不知所措更甚。  
「Te醬，你睡了嗎。」寺辻最終還是忍不住輕聲詢問。  
「睡了。」隔了好一陣，土田才小聲回答。聽到他的回覆，寺辻終於忍不住笑了起來。彷彿一下子扭轉了局面，方才還害怕得不敢動作的寺辻開始蠕動著身體向土田靠近。  
「喂！」被子裏的手被突然抓住，是寺辻偷偷伸過來的手在被窩裏摸了好一陣才找到一直想牽的那隻手。「幹什……你、哎睡回……」  
土田還沒來得及推開靠過來的人，就被撈住後頸拉進對方懷裏。柔軟的唇接著迎上來，把土田想要說的一切都堵了回去。寺辻漸漸熟悉對方的反應，知道土田一開始會用力抿唇才去回應他，比起之前一次土田的反應要主動得多——他纏著寺辻在自己嘴裏翻攪，齒列輕咬對方的舌根，又吸著年少者唇瓣讓他發出難耐的聲音。土田像是對無法抑制的慾望屈服，他把手滑到寺辻已經按捺不住的激動之上，順著輪廓開始輕輕撫弄。  
「Te……」  
「噓——」土田把手伸進去，照著以往給自己來的那套手法嫻熟地開始活動起來。  
「唔……」寺辻把頭偏向枕頭，氣喘漸粗。他的後腰在跳動，往土田的手掌裏送，手抓在土田的上臂和肩上，使著勁不知道想把人推開還是拉得更近。土田的動作深得章法，不論是故意放緩下來讓寺辻感到焦躁的動作還是用拇指腹在鈴口打圈輕摳都令人禁不住顫抖。  
寺辻喘得越來越厲害，吸入的空氣遠遠大於呼出的氣體。他忍住不發出聲音，然而土田的能耐讓他的努力都白費。  
「Kenchi，」土田輕聲喚他，「看著我的眼睛。」他要寺辻看著他的眼睛射出來，而且不容他抗拒。土田的動作越來越猛烈，節奏加快讓寺辻的心跳跟著快感堆疊一併走向失速。他最終也沒能堅持多久，敗在年長者的肆意挑釁下，只得把自己濃烈的愛意射在對方掌心。  
房間充滿了寺辻的味道。土田由著他把臉埋進自己頸窩，隨意把附近放著的紙巾拿過來把手擦乾。  
「Te醬好厲害。」寺辻忍不住感慨。對方骨節分明又小了一截的手掌沒想到有如此能耐，既靈活又不容分說，恰到好處的力量和纖細的動作都說明了土田並不只是拿他尋開心。想到土田為自己做了那樣的事，寺辻笑了起來。  
「幹嘛傻笑。」  
「好棒。Te醬要嘛？」  
「留著下次吧，再弄隔壁都要被吵醒了。」  
「那你沒有⋯⋯？」  
「唔。」土田含糊應了聲。他才不要告訴寺辻看著他那個樣子自己也忍得難受，只好借著洗手的藉口在洗手間迅速地解決了問題。  
「Te醬真是不誠實。」沒必要拆穿年長者的掩飾，寺辻滿足地把兩人的被窩合而為一，快樂地閉上了眼睛入眠。

雖然之前暑假旅遊借住的時候也跟橘家一起吃過早餐，但像現在這樣寺辻的母親和父親已經在餐桌旁就坐，姊姊叫寺辻幫忙準備，而土田一邊打著招呼一邊經過寺辻身邊的時候被旁邊的人當著家人的面偷親了一下。  
得了腥的貓笑得一臉燦爛，被寺辻父母的笑搞得既尷尬又害羞的土田卻鬧起了脾氣。  
寺辻就坐的時候才發現自己一貫的位置被土田佔了，就在姊姊旁邊那個。寺辻無奈去坐土田側面的邊座，被土田瞪了一眼。  
「怎麼了？」  
土田沒有理他，從頭到尾也沒再理過他。這不能怪土田。他在臉頰被偷襲的時候一下子想起了昨晚大膽的行為，想著在那邊坐著寺辻的父母有沒有聽到動靜，想著在廚房忙碌的姊姊是不是聽見什麼聲音。羞恥感佔了上風。  
都怪這個說好了睡覺又來挑引他的傢伙。  
可惜兇巴巴的土田在寺辻的眼裏也過於可愛，實在沒有什麼震懾作用。


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新年快樂！

土田的同學有認識的人在東京開了家酒吧，週末叫上寺辻一起幾個年輕男男女女就著小酒在昏暗燈光吵雜音樂中扭動著身體。其他同學點了酒水之後就各自去尋覓合眼緣的對象，土田則和寺辻一起靠著吧檯，仿佛置身事外一般觀察其他人舞動搖擺。土田外形吸引人，看樣子也不是經常混跡夜店的類型，況且——誰能猜到站在他旁邊的寺辻護食一樣的姿勢並不是普通男性朋友因為太吵才靠這麼近聊天——土田的身邊出現了來了又去的苗條美女，沒有一個能請得動他請自己喝杯酒，或是跳個舞。  
「輕鬆一點嘛，」在響亮音樂的遮蓋下，土田幾乎是扯著嗓子在寺辻耳邊說話，「難得來這種地方體驗。」  
「要是少點人來騷擾你我會更高興。」寺辻也大聲喊，方才鬱結的情緒終於被宣洩掉，端起酒杯滿滿喝了一大口。  
「慢點喝。」土田摸了摸他的手背以示安慰，在這種場合下誰也沒有察覺到。  
寺辻的氣還沒消掉，身邊就出現了名陌生美女，她直接把手搭在寺辻手背上，笑著問他能不能請自己喝一杯。  
「不行。」土田越過寺辻對那位女性冷淡地回應。  
「欸？我又沒讓你請。」美女拉了拉寺辻的手，意外地被對方禮貌抽了回去，「小朋友這麼聽哥哥話啊，哈哈。」但身經百戰的美女也不惱，笑著扔下一句話又扭著婀娜的身姿離開。  
「小朋友……」寺辻被堵得毫無還擊之力，一時不知道該生氣還是洩氣。  
「Kenchi，」土田撈起寺辻垂在一邊的手掌，「我們回去了好嗎。」  
「嗯。」反正寺辻在這裏也只是盯著土田看，在家看他和在酒吧看他比起來還可以更放肆。

回去的路上他們繞去了便利店，寺辻買了一打啤酒和一些下酒菜，土田拎著幾個飯糰跟在後面，「你先回去把下酒菜準備一下。」土田把鑰匙遞給寺辻，示意自己留在這裏結賬就行。等寺辻離開，他就示意店員自己還要追加幾件商品。  
到家的時候寺辻已經準備好了一切，土田把買的東西放好之後換上居家服，剛才在酒吧裏沾的一身煙酒味都被扔進洗衣框中。  
「Te醬。」寺辻不知道從哪裏冒出來，從身後一把將土田抱在懷裏，「你會不會覺得我很無聊。」  
「為什麼？突然這麼說。」  
「因為我只是個小朋友，而且……」寺辻被土田拽著手臂，硬是把緊摟在身後的高大男子轉到自己面前，土田伸手捏他的臉，「疼！好痛啊Te醬！」  
「胡說什麼呢。」  
「可是，我有讓Te醬喜歡的地方嗎？只是因為我不斷糾纏你，所以才跟我在一起？」  
「你是不是傻子啊。」土田捏他臉頰的力道又加重了點。  
「只有我的心情不斷在膨脹，只有我一個人盲頭蒼蠅一樣瞎著急。明明想在Te醬面前表現得更成熟更帥氣，結果卻是既幼稚又愚蠢的樣子。」  
「事先聲明，」土田終於忍不住，直接用手捂住寺辻的嘴巴不讓他再講下去，「我可是對幼稚的小鬼沒興趣喔。」  
「嗚……」寺辻一下就洩了氣，面對土田時他總是最柔軟最無防備的樣子。  
是最可愛的，土田偷偷想。  
「而且，」土田鬆開手掌輕吻他的嘴唇，「你才不是那樣的。」  
「對陌生人無來由的惡意這麼在意，不就是幼稚嗎。」  
「你也知道喔。」土田知道寺辻在反省，但他覺得這樣沒有必要。對方有多在意自己，他是了解的。而同樣的，自己也是相似地在意對方。只是他學會了不那麼直接表現出來，他也不像寺辻那樣有勇氣把心裏的想法都說給對方聽。  
「那……Te醬也喜歡我？」  
「喜歡。」雖然說了很多遍，但土田不介意寺辻的一再確認。讓他忍耐的那幾年，土田也給他造成了一定顧慮和相當多的不安吧。就當作是給寺辻的補償，撒嬌也好耍賴也罷土田都會好好接下來。  
「我也喜歡Te醬。」寺辻回吻對方，擱在腰上的手把人圈緊，顧不得已經攤成常溫的冰啤酒，他現在滿腦子只有土田。  
「啤酒再不喝就變溫了。」  
「不想喝。」寺辻開始啃土田的脖子，他的手扯著對方衣服的下擺，未經同意就貼上那覆著肌肉的側腰。  
「唔……至少先洗澡。」土田由著他從腰際撫摸到後背，那溫熱的指尖有力地蹭過皮膚引起戰慄，明明只是隨意的觸碰卻顯得那麼色情。  
「可以先在浴室來一次嗎？」寺辻眼睛亮了起來，「當作上次的回禮。」

「唔……嗯、嗯……」這個『回禮』可是比那天在寺辻房間的事情隆重多了，土田感受得到寺辻有在這種事情上下了一番功夫——他肯定在哪裏學過了擴張的那套程序，並且毫不害臊地先讓土田射了一回。剛釋放過的土田還很敏感，雙腿不住地顫抖，扶著墻撅著屁股的姿勢也讓他羞得腦袋快要炸開。  
「還好嗎？」寺辻伸手扶住他的腰把人往自己懷裏帶。他覺得土田的狀態應該差不多了，再過一會要是摔在地上可就一點都不煽情了，「到床上去？」  
「走不動了。」  
寺辻撈了浴巾披在土田身上抱著他往外走，碰到床沿之後土田就摔進被褥裏，寺辻跟著覆了上來。他勃起的地方蹭在土田的腿根，沾得那裏的皮膚一片潮濕。土田伸手抱住寺辻的脖子，把人拉進綿長的吻。  
寺辻把身體擠進土田腿間。他料想著的一切羞澀和抗拒都沒有上演，享受著親吻的人指了指床頭，寺辻一邊努力回應一邊從抽屜裏撈出剛才土田獨自在便利店買下的東西。  
「喔，Te醬都準備好啦？」  
「廢話。」土田咬了他的下唇一口，「你知道自己在用什麼眼神看我嗎。」  
「很糟糕嗎？」  
「很、嗯！」土田懶得再跟寺辻閒聊，對方借著潤滑劑把剛才塞不進去的兩根手指順利送進了土田體內。曲起指節小心地在內部轉動撫弄，像在漆黑的陌生房間裏摸電燈開關一樣毫無頭緒。他在書上看到說那微微的凸起在一番尋找之後都沒發現，急得額頭上開始滴下汗來。土田把雙腿張得大開，由著年少者在他腿間低頭探索。胸口涼涼地讓土田透著點寂寞，他忍不住喚了一聲，便換來對方熱切的吻。  
寺辻一邊親著土田，手上繼續仔細地尋覓。土田的腿根一直被蓄勢待發的寺辻蹭著，他用腳跟磨了磨寺辻的腿肚示意對方趕緊的。  
「Ken……chi……」  
「再等等，怕傷到你。」  
「進來吧，我想要你。」誰能抵擋這樣的請求。土田緋紅的臉頰艷若桃花，眉眼中飽含濃情看向寺辻。寺辻撫著他蹭著自己的那條腿，然後托起放在腰際，向著那呼喚他一般張合的穴口慢慢埋了進去。  
「唔……」寺辻發出了難耐的聲音。土田的入口相當緊，即使經過了耐心的擴張還是比料想的要難以推進。潤滑劑減低了土田的痛感，寺辻咬著牙阻止自己隨著感覺往裏推，額上的汗順著臉頰從下巴滴落到土田胸口。  
「Kenchi，」土田向寺辻伸出手，引誘著他向自己靠近，「Kenchi。」  
「Te醬……啊……」兩人的歎息先後響起。蹭過腺體的頭部埋在深處，土田把寺辻的整根都吞了進去。感慨如此順利的時間都沒有，寺辻開始輕輕擺動腰肢，土田的身體隨著對方的節奏晃著，被擦過的地方讓他發出輕歎。動起來之後的寺辻一改之前的溫柔，他開始明顯地加快速度，身體壓著土田的腿讓他張得更開。土田忍不住的喘息聲鼓勵著他大幅動作，幾乎全部抽出之後的整根沒入讓土田無意識拔尖了嗓音叫起來。寺辻滿意地繼續給予猛烈的刺激，抬起一隻手去摸已經飽滿挺立的乳首。  
「……啊！」土田的腰持續打著顫。他忍不住把自己向寺辻送過去，配合著讓寺辻能精準地擦過那過分愉悅的點。寺辻撞在他身上的聲音令人羞臊，分外色情的模樣更令土田意亂情迷。他想摸自己挺立已久的性器，卻被寺辻抓住了雙手壓在頭頂，體重隨著重心的轉移壓下來讓寺辻進入得更深，土田像壞掉了一樣一邊喊叫一邊抽泣。  
「Te……醬……我、快要……」  
「Kench……啊啊……啊！啊……」顧不上接吻的兩人糾纏在一起，土田的雙腿無法自控地用力夾緊寺辻腰部，年少者的節奏推向了巔峰，逼得土田不得不首先敗下陣來。他絕不會就此輕易放過寺辻，內部持續的收縮緊緊包裹，將寺辻一滴不剩榨個乾淨。


	16. 16

幫土田清理的時候，寺辻忍不住拉著他在浴缸裏又做了一回。把寺辻扔在浴室率先洗好離開的土田拖著沈重的腳步趴在流理台上吃剛熱好的三個飯糰，狼吞虎嚥的樣子彷彿整天都沒吃飯。  
寺辻精力實在太好，明明扎扎實實身體力行的是他，但整場性事下來累得幾乎指頭都不想動的卻是土田。一邊感慨自己可能年紀大了，一邊又反駁自己不過是二十出頭的青年，土田猛喝了幾口啤酒，心裏有點忿忿。  
「好餓，好香啊。」洗好的寺辻只包著浴巾，走過來抱著土田就去啃他手上的飯糰。被土田護食推開了臉，寺辻的手也沒有鬆開他的腰，只是笑著在他臉上響亮地親了一口。  
冰箱裏還有速食的煎餃和烏冬麵，土田尋思著剛才的消耗他們能把這些都吃光，便拖著寺辻往冰箱那邊去。  
「你去坐吧，」寺辻放開他，指了指外面的沙發，「我翻翻有什麼。」  
「煎餃和烏冬麵，」土田順從地坐到沙發上，一往下蹲臀腿肌肉就發出抗議，他幾乎是倒進沙發裏的，「嗚哇！」  
「怎麼了？」扔下速凍食物往土田那邊去，寺辻扶著他坐起來，才看到土田漲紅了臉想要推開他，又不好意思看他。  
「你去弄吃的吧，我沒事。」土田的嗓子徹底喊啞了，聽起來撒嬌的味道卻更濃郁。雖然這棟公寓的隔音還不錯，但那種音量會不會被鄰居聽到，土田也說不準。一想到此，他就覺得自己實在沒個大人樣，一點都不想讓寺辻看見自己這時的表情。  
「很快就好。」寺辻留戀地摸了摸他的臉，才快步回到廚房繼續料理食物。寺辻不愧是離家不久的家中末子，煎餃子的時候被滾油濺到裸露的上身皮膚，慘叫著跳到一邊。  
「快去沖水。」土田艱難起身，用最快的速度挪動過去把火先關掉，然後推著寺辻去浴室。腹肌上的刺痛很快消失，但皮膚起了幾顆小小的水泡，周邊也在泛紅。土田從急救箱翻出來碘伏先擦了擦皮膚，才用蘆薈膠厚厚地給他塗上。  
「Te醬家真的不缺蘆薈膠。」寺辻忍不住取笑什麼都用蘆薈膠解決的土田，雖然曬傷那次的確很有效。  
「起碼可以減輕痛感。」土田讓寺辻坐到自己身邊，給他細細吹著氣，「乖乖等吃吧，做飯的事情我可不敢讓你再弄了。」  
「抱歉，下次我會記得穿圍裙的。」說起來裸著身體烹飪的確是危險操作，這次是寺辻得意忘形了。  
「行吧，那你等一陣。」土田勉強站起身，被寺辻抓著腰。  
「只是皮膚疼，」寺辻把人拉回沙發，「我去就行，你還是歇一歇吧。」  
兩個人窩在沙發裏你拉我扯，沒一會兒唇舌又糾纏在一起。  
「唔……Kenchi……」土田推了推寺辻，「還吃不吃夜宵啦？」  
「在吃。」寺辻簡直是章魚上身，纏著土田就不打算放手。土田實在是害怕再縱容他會招來再一輪的折騰，終於用手推著寺辻的肩硬是把人制止住。  
「再一會嘛。」  
「我覺得你想謀殺我，」土田保持躺在寺辻懷裏的姿勢抱怨著，「別撒嬌了快去弄吃的。」

寺辻給人的第一印象從來跟會撒嬌搭不上邊。包括土田在內，對對方能有多會撒嬌可說是毫無認知。倒是近年相處下來，寺辻在他面前越來越放鬆，把自己最柔軟的一面袒露在土田面前的時候，土田才真正意識到對方在日趨成熟的身軀和讓人覺得穩重的性格下掩藏著怎樣可愛的內在。  
土田像是在哪裏發現了一條顏色毫不起眼的毛毛蟲，將它養起來每天給予適當的水和嫩葉，仔細觀察它在陽光下吃成胖胖的樣子吐絲結繭，最後在春天的某一天發現那美麗的翅膀大張的蝴蝶迎接他的目光。  
雖說寺辻的可愛和溫柔都不是他一手養成的，但在他身邊的每一天土田都能感受到對方的成長，在變得更穩重可靠的同時還保留那份熟悉的溫和，對土田不變的笑容和方法越來越多的纏綿悱惻。他自身成長的同時，還能見證自己喜歡的人的成長，寺辻在追趕他，甚至超越他，又激勵著土田追上他與他並行。  
「好像會這樣下去，直到一輩子結束。」  
「聽起來還不錯。」  
他們伸出手抱住對方，在和暖的陽光裏舒心地親吻。


End file.
